


Destiny is what we Make

by KZam21



Series: Serendipity Series [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZam21/pseuds/KZam21
Summary: Cassidy once again finds herself surrounded by danger as an certain vampire continues her quest for revenge. In the midst of it all, and with her graduation approaching she is suddenly confronted with the most important decision of her life. What to do after this is all over?





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> 1\. The twilight saga is owned by Stephenie Meyer.  
> 2\. English is not my native language and i apologize in advance for any possible mistakes in the grammar. I will do my best to keep them to a minimum.  
> 3\. The story is set in 2016, so there will be a bit more of tecnology in it.

 

 

 

 

> _"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice, it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."_
> 
>   **Jennings Bryan**
> 
>  

 

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

 

 

"I can't believe you are already 19 years old."

"I can't believe you're already 21. You can legally do anything."

"Like what?"

"Drink."

"That's all you think about."

"Yep." I deadpan, not really in the mood for festivities.

Sam ruffles my hair and i slap his hand away, annoyed. He went to my house really early that morning and was refusing to leave. In the moment we were currently waiting for the cake -that he insisted we should bake- to be ready for eating.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Sam doesn't look fazed at all, which tells the person on the other side of the door was from the pack.

"Come in!" I yell from the kitchen.

I was right. Though, it was not just one person, it was the whole pack. Well, all but for the Clearwater siblings that were probably on patrol.

"Happy birthday!"

"Where is the cake?"

"Is this supposed to be a party? Is kind of lame."

"Sorry, i didn't bring a gift i was only told your birthday was today like an hour ago."

"You didn't even needed to come, Jacob." Said, Quil, the newest member of the pack.

"Shut up, i want cake too."

"Guys..." Sam started to reprimand them but the bickering only got louder.

In the middle of that mess, Paul drops a bunch of small packages on the table in front of me, then gives one quick peck on the lips while the boys were too busy to pay attencion. Sam saw it, and he gave me a warning look that i didn't apprecieted very much.

"Did you stole a bank or something?" I ask, as the boys finally stop the banter and take a seat around the rounded table.

"No. Half of those were in the front door." Jared answer, taking a seat by my side and giving me a one armed hug. "Happy birthday, where is the cake?"

"Wow. You guys could at least pretend you came here for _me_ you know."

They laugh and start talking again, all at the same time, like always. I decide to take that time to open the presents, and pick up the one that was closest to me. It was a pink wrapping.

  _From: Bella_  
  
Cool. Haven't spoken with her in a week. At least she remembered.

I open the package, and it doesn't surprise me when i find a book inside. Well, at least it was the type of book that i enjoyed reading. Not that melancholic crap Bella likes so much.

The next was from Paul. It was a nice pair of biking gloves. I loved it. And i give him a sultry look for it. The guys start to cat-call and i move on to the next one. It was from Embry. A nice looking blue sweater. I give him a kiss in the cheek for it. Then, came Quil's, which was a pair of socks. Really?

"Sorry, i didn't really know the things that you like." He say, cheeks red in embarassment.

The guys all laughed, but i apprecieted the sentiment. The next one said _From: Emmett_ , and it surprised me for a second that he had sended me something. It was a Mortal Kombat videogame, the one we used to play at his house so long ago. I don't really have a videogame player but i liked the gift very much. Next was from Alice, and i regret ever opening that damn thing in the first place. It was a very sexy red lingerie that got all the guys making kissing noises and acting certainly not they age.

"You guys sucks." I complain but that only made them laugh even harder. _Argh, children._

The next gift came from Esme, and i don't really know how to feel about that. It was a very pretty dress, similiar to the one from my prom night. I put it aside before i get lost on memory lane and open the next ones.

Jared gave me a blouse, that i bet it was Kim who picked 'cause it was just too cute and i don't see Jared buying something like that. Jasper sended me a new schoolbag made of leather, and that it was probably super expensive. The last two gifts, i had a feeling it was from the two people that where the most constantly in my mind.

I knew i was right when the next gift i picked up said, _From: Sam_. It was a bracelet. Not an expensive one but beautiful nonetheless. It was homemade i could see, with beads in the colors of black and red, i don't know what that meant exactly, but i was sure it was something from the Quileute culture.

"I love it." I tell him, a bright smile on my face, and put the bracelet on my wrist quickly.

"The red means Courage and the black Strength." He says, a small smile on his lips. "Happy birthday, Cass."

"You're not going to open the last one?" Quil ask.

The room waits for my answer in silence. The last gift didn't have a nametag but i had a feeling about who it belonged to.

It was an notebook, no a diary. Something for me to write on i believe. There was a letter inside, but i didn't felt like reading it in the moment. I didn't want any sadness in this special day, all i want is to spend some time with the people that i love and treasure.

"So, who wants cake?"

"Me."

"Yeah."

"Finally."

"I'm starving."

"You are always starving."

"It comes with the job."

"You're riddiculous, you know that?"

As they continue the bickering, i just watch, amazed at the mood around my usually silent house. Having the pack here with me today, meant so much too me, that i couldn't hold back the smile and the little giggles that escaped me as i look around my kitchen, watching Embry, Jake and Quil try to coat the cake in pink icing.

"You're alright?" Sam ask, quietly, calling my attention back to his side of the table.

"Yeah. I am now."

And i was. Now with all of them there with me, i was complete happy.  
  
Infortunally, they couldn't stay with me all the time.

The past days, since the day the Cullen's cameback, have been the worse week of the year. It was like they were everywhere. At school, in the city, even at my house they showed up. First Carlisle, i refused to open the door for him, then came Alice and Jasper, which i speaked briefly with. Bella and her shadow Edward too, but just from seeing him made so fucking angry i almost jumped on him again. I don't have proof of it, but my sixth sense says they are watching me at work too. _Creepy_.

I was already tired of them filling my ears with bullshit. All trying to make me understand that Carlisle loved me and all he did was to protect me. Well, he can stick his protecting on his ass, i don't need it.

I have my own family now.

"And, here it is!" Jared announce, putting the cake on the table in front of me.

Embry takes the mountain of gifts and deposits on top of the couch in the living room. Paul shows up behind me, and squeezes my shoulder lightly, as Sam adds a pink candle on top of the cake.

"Make a wish."

Well, that's a hard decision. What to ask? I don't know. To go to a far away college? More money? Protection? For Victoria to disappear or the Volturi to magically forget that i exist? For my friends protection? If they got hurt because of me i could never forgive myself.

There is so many wishes that i wanted to make, so many things that i desire. But, right now, looking at the scene around me, all i could ask for, all that i wanted, was more days just like this one.

  
_A tomorrow with the people i love._

 

 


	2. Music

**Chapter 2: Music**

 

 

>   
>     _Dear Cassidy,_
> 
> _Please forgive me for all the pain that i have caused you. I know it was hard for you, it was hard for me too don't ever doubt that, and you can't imagine how sorry i am for all of it. Breaking up with you was the hardest thing i have ever done in my life, and everyday after that was like living in hell. Not seeing you, touching you, hearing you, killed me; each day that passed was worse than the last one._  
>  _The things i said that day was all a big lie, especially the part about Esme. I need you to understand, my love, that you have always been the right woman for me, and that Esme and I are only good friends and that's all we will ever be. It is a matter that we both agreed on, she actually asked me to be very specific about that, and to tell you she would never do such a thing to you. And i would also like to let it clear that she had no idea i had said such a thing to you that day, and that it was all my idea, so please don't blame her. She loves you very much, and misses you as much as i do. All of us do._  
>  _I know it will take you some time to forgive me, if you ever decide to do so, but i will wait patiently for the day that you wish to speak to me again. Until then my love, take care._
> 
> _Carlisle._

 

That night, i cryed myself to sleep for the first time in three months. Daddy's whiskey bottle never left my nightstand.

 

 

                               * * *

 

 

The next week after my birthday was spent doing absolutely nothing while i listened to the songs on my playlist as loud as i could, filling my house with music, and making me sing along all while nursing the drink on my hand.

 

  **Monday**  was like:

 

 _Such a lonely day. And it's mine. The most loneliest day of my life._  
_Such a lonely day. Should be banned.It's a day that I can't stand._

 

   **Tuesday**

_Crawling in my skin, These wounds they will not heal, Fear is how I fall, Confusing, confusing what is real..._

 

   **Wednesday**

  _But you asked me to love you and I did, Traded my emotions for a contract to commit, And when I got away, I only got so far, The other me is dead, I hear his voice inside my head._  
_We were never alive, And we won't be born again, But I'll never survive, With dead memories in my heart._

  
   **Thursday**

  _This time I'm mistaken, For handing you a heart worth breaking, And I've been wrong, i've been down, Been to the bottom of every bottle, These five words in my head Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

 

   **Friday**

  _Maybe someday I'll be just like you and Step on people like you do, And run away all the people I thought I knew, I remember back then who you were, You used to be calm used to be strong, Used to be generous but you should've known that you'd, Wear out your welcome now you see, How quiet it is all alone I'm so Sick of the tension sick of the hunger, Sick of you acting like I owe you this, Find another place to feed your greed,While I find a place to rest._

 

   **Saturday**

  _Frozen inside without your touch,_  
_without your love, darling._  
_Only you are the life among the dead._

 _All of this time_  
_I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark_  
_but you were there in front of me_  
_I've been sleeping a one thousand years it seems._  
_I've got to open my eyes to everything._  
_Without a thought_  
_Without a voice_  
_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here .There must be something more._

  
_**Sunday**_

_I don't know what's worth fighting for, Or why I have to scream, I don't know why I instigate, And say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright, So I'm Breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, Tonight._

  
That only until Sam showed up and turned off the damn radio.

"You need to get out of this house." He says, looking around at the mess i made on the living room.

"I can't. They are everywhere." I complain. I didn't need to say who _they_ are, he knew just well.

"There is a place that they are not allowed to go."

Oh yeah. La Push is my safe heaven.

But i was just not in the mood to leave the nest.

"I don't feel like leaving the house right now."

"Why?"

"I don't know, i just don't."

Sam stares at me completely unimpressed. "Come on, tell me what's in your mind."

I sigh, already exhausted without even starting the conversation. "You know what it's bothering me." I roll my eyes at him but his Serious-Sam expression does not change. "Carlisle. Carlisle is on my mind. He is on my mind, all the fucking time." I say, angry at myself for not being able to prevent such thoughts. "I know he sucks, i know he is an asshole, i know i am not supposed to think about him at all, but i just can't control myself when it comes to him. He..."

"I know."

"...what?"

"I understand." He calmly reply.

"Do you?"

"Of course, Cass. I know how this things work. He is your mate. You didn't choose that. That doesn't change anything, though."

"Yeah...exactly." I whisper, biting my lip lightly. "I just...i never thought he would be back. He told me he would never comeback and i believed him. It took me months to recover though, months of crying, sadness, anger, disappointments, and when i was _finally_ getting through, he comes back and say 'Hey, forgive me, will you?'. It's just not fair." One silent tear escapes and i clean it off quickly.

"You're right, it's not. I know you love him, and even though i hate him and his kind, you should know, Cass, i would understand if you decided to stay with him in the end."

"Why are you saying that? There is no way that i will..." I try to say but he shuts me up quickly.

"I tryed to stay away from Emily in the beginning too. I tryed...really hard to distance myself from her. To not give in to the pull. In the end, it was stronger than me."

"What about the consequences?"

"Everything we do has consequences, Cassidy. Even the good things."

 

 

                                                * * *

 

  
After Sam left, i had a lot of time to myself, and i used the time to think things through and reevaluate my life. All while i soak in the bathtub.

I am graduating soon, but have no plans for college. I have a job, yes, as a waitress, which didn't necessarily tied me to Forks anyhow. I have no family left, not that i now off anyway. I do have friends, yes, good friends, but they have they own lifes and business to take care of. If i decide to leave town, to go, i don't know, maybe live in a big city, it could potentially be a good option for me. I would certainly have more job opportunities, but i would also be completely alone on my own.

On one hand, it would free me of the constant vigilance of the Cullens, and maybe, just maybe, i could actually forget all about Carlisle and move on.

On the other hand, i would be on my own. Lonely. Without family, friends, protection. I can always make new friends, yes. But i doubt they would be able to transform into Teen Mutant Ninja Wolves.  
  
  _Well, that's a bummer._

As i finish my random thoughts, i finally get out ot the bathtub. My fingers and toes were already wrinkled from all the time i spent in the water.

I use the towel to dry myself a little and then wrap it around my body. Next came the hair. It always takes me a while to dry my hair because it is a little bit too long. I am in a great need of haircut. When i finish i decide to brush my teeths, completing the cycle of 'preparations for bedtime'.

When i am done, and the long process of getting ready to sleep is settle, that's when i see a thing that has being hided in my bathroom drawer for sometime now. Something i completely forgot about it.

A package of absorbent pads.

_I am late._

_My period is late._

 "...hm..."

  _What..._

  _The..._

_Fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs, respectively:  
> System of a down - Lonely Day  
> Linkin Park - Crawling  
> Slipknot - Dead Memories  
> Nickelback - How you remind me  
> Linkin Park - A place for my head  
> Evanescence - Bring me to life  
> Linkin Park - Breaking the habit


	3. Hurt

**Chapter 3: Hurt**

 

 

  _One step. Two steps. Three steps. Four steps._  "Take a deep breath. Counting again from the beginning." _One. Two. Three. Four..._  "That's right, keep going." _Five, six, seven..._

To keep my mind from having a mental break down i decide to count the steps that i have to take, from my work place to the clinic a few blocks away from there.

"Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen..."

_Don't think about it._

"Twenty. Twenty one..."

  _Don't worry about it._

"Twenty three. Twenty four..."

  _Don't freak out._

I've been spacey like this on the last two days. Sam, noticed, of course, he tryed to make me talk, but i just couldn't. I just couldn't say it out loud. He didn't push it either, thankfully. Of course he didn't though, he is _Sam._  My Sam, my completely cool-colected-and-understanding-Sam.

He even bringed me to work today, probably after realising i wasn't really on my right mind to ride on a bike. I was thankfull though. I almost told him that i had an appointment and that i was going to do a transvaginal ultrasound, but in the end, i just couldn't say the words transvaginal and ultrasound on the same phrase. I probably never will.

"Fifty. Fifty one. Fifty two..."

Arriving on the clinic, i was both relieved and terrified. I had a thousand questions going on, on my mind, so much it was making me dizzy, or maybe not, maybe something else was making me dizzy, someone actually...argh, no. _Stop thinking about it, Cassidy._

After taking one final deep breath, i finally go inside the small clinic.

 

  
                               * * *

 

  
When Sam picked me up in front of my work place two hours later, i was quiet and cold. He hugged me, not only to warm me up but probably because he felt like that's what i needed. He was right.

The whole way back to my house was in complete silence. Even when my friend dropped me off at my home, i was still the quietest i've ever been in my life. He didn't asked what was wrong this time and i appreciated that a lot.

Sam stayed with me as long as he could, which wasn't much since he was the Alpha and the Pack didn't survive one hour alone without him.

When Sam left, i finally let myself collapse in tears.

The pain i felt in that moment was something i was not expecting. The pain, it was so strong, so genuine, it hurts me as much as it did the day dad left, as much as it hurted me on the day Carlisle broke my heart, as much as when i came home to an empty house on that same fucking day. It hurts like hell.

After a few minutes crying on the same position in the couch, holding my knees close to my chest, i feel the presence of someone else inside my house. _I am not alone,_ I thought, and i didn't needed to turn around to know who it was.

"Did Alice told you to come?" I ask, voice broken and tired.

"Yes." He says, his voice, a slow whisper, as if afraid that i would run away if he speaks a little to louder.

"Did she told you where i went today?"

"No."

"So she didn't told you i went to see a gynecologist?"

"No." He takes a step closer, and i can almost feel him right behind me.

"Then, what did she told you?"

"That my mate needed me. Today more than ever."

"Huh. How convenient."

"My love...what's going on?" He sounds almost as if he is afraid to ask me that.

"I went to the gynecologist today."

"Okay."

"I thought I was pregnant." I finally say the words out loud after two days of being afraid to even think it in my head.

"You what? You...you've been with someone else?" He sounds as if he is choking on his on spit. "When? Who?" He finally turns around the couch to stand in front of me. Finally looking me into the eyes for the first time in days. "Cassidy?" He whisper my name so carefully, as is he just now has realised that i was not alright.

"I thought you were here to help me not to question me on the things i did, while we were not together." I hiss, blood shot eyes staring at him pissed.

"I know i don't have a right to ask but...please. I need to know. Who was it?"

"That's not of your fucking business." I huff. "And if you don't drop that right now i will kick out of my house for good."

He was pissed. I could see that on his eyes. But, he was not more pissed than i was, and i knew he could feel that too. He takes a deep breath to calm himself then turns all of his attention to my person. "You said you  _thought_  you were pregnant. What does that mean? You're not?"

"No. I'm not." I whisper, losing all the anger and going back to feeling completely devastated.

"And you wanted to be?" He ask, holding his breath as if to prepare himself for my answer.

"God no. Not now. I just made 19. I didn't even finished school. I have no idea what to do with my future. No, i didn't wanted to be pregnant."

"Then what is the problem?" This time he takes a seat by my side. Not yet touching me but certainly getting closer.

"The doctor made an exam..."

"Yes?" He adds, suddenly more alert. He was in doctor mode, i could tell.

"Remember those cuts i had on my stomach. From James claws?"

I could see sudden understanding in his eyes, and it only made me want to cry even harder.

"Cassidy..."

"I didn't knew it had been so deep. You never told me the damaged it had done to me." _I had no idea..._

"I didn't thought it would..."

"I'm not blaming you, Carlisle. I know you did what you could. It was just a shock, i suppose, all this time it have never crossed my mind that i could be barren." _It had never crossed my mind that i would never be able to have a child._

 "What did the doctor said?"

 "That due to the wounds in my stomach i am sterile now. It damaged my womb or something like that, it also ruined my period, it will come irregulary now."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I should have never..."

"What? Loved me? Taked me to that game? Talked to me at all?"

"Love, you know i don't regret our time together. I can't possibly do so."

"Of course you do, Carlisle. You wouldn't have left if you didn't." I complain, cleaning the tears from my face.

He is already shaking his head negative before i am done. "You really don't get it. I did it to protect you." He leans closer and swipe the last tear at the corner of my eye.

"What a great way of protecting someone." I grumble.

He stays silent for a second, observing me carefully. Then he brings his hand closer and brush my hair behind my ear.

"You will never forget that will you?"

"That's the problem, Carlisle. I am not like Bella. I don't forgive and forget. I forget first and then _maybe_ i forgive. But, you are not letting me forget at all. You keep bringing it up all the fucking time, and it hurts. It hurts just to think about it. That you could, abandon me, just like that."  
  
He nods, yellow eyes watching me sadly. "I know it will take you time to trust me again. I can wait. I have all the time of the world."

"Alright."

"Does that mean i am allowed back into your life?"

"No."

He smiles a little at that. A sad smile, but a smile nontheless. And i try to pretend it did not feel a shiver run through my body just by the sight of it. "I thought so. Well, at least lets have a truce, how about that?"

Well, why not.

"Okay..."

His smile lifts up a little bit, and it leaves breathless for a second.

"...For now." I add, but the smile on his face does not change, as if he was already waiting for that answer.

"That is all i could ask for."

"For now." I repeat, a little annoyed at his lack of sadness.

"Yes, Cassidy, for now."

 

 

 


	4. Conversations

**Chapter 4: Conversations**

 

 

  
  
"What are you doing after school?" Angela ask.

"Laundry."

She laughs a little but sober up real quickly. "I mean after graduation."

"Oh, well...i don't know."

"Yeah. Me too. I mean, i have a few options, i just don't know which one to take."

"And with Ben in the equation it gets even harder." I deadpan.

"Exactly. I don't want to break up, but, long distance relationships doesn't always work, right?"

"No i suppose not." _At least that was the reason why my ex-boyfriend broke up with me._

"Right." She reply, a little bit upset.

"But, hey, maybe it does work, you know? You won't ever truely know if you don't try."

She gives me a small smile and a quick goodbye hug before of walking her way to her boyfriend's car.

"So, am i really the only person you are not talking to?" The question came from someone behind me and i already knew who before i turned around to properly greet said person.

"Bella." I say, a surprise tone in my voice. "Sorry i almost didn't recognise you without your _shadow_  behind you." I add, sarcasm dripping from my mouth.

"Ha-ha. I'm glad you didn't lost your sarcasm. It's one of the things i most like about you."

"What do you want?" I ask, not really in the mood for small talk. The parking lot was full of students and i could see a few curious eyes looking our way.

"I just want to talk."

"...hm..."

"Come on, Cass. You know i am sorry, for everything, and i understand why you are upset, but, please, you are my best friend. I can't lose you too."

"Lose me too? Like you did with Jake? Do you have any idea how much you hurt him?"

She sighs, as if already knowing i would touch that particular subject and that she was already tired before even starting the conversation. "I know he is upset."

"No, Bella. Upset doesn't even cover. Remember how you were when Edward broke your heart? Yeah, that's how he is feeling."

This time she winces, but i don't care, i just turn around and start to walk again, this time to my bike that is parked next to the sidewalk. She follows me, of course, but stay silent for a minute, as if trying to come with a better way of approach.

"I know. He...he writted me a letter."

I stop next to my bike and turn sideways to look at her. She was sad, i could see, but that didn't change the fact that she was the one hurting Jake.

"What do you want, Bella? Honestly."

She hesitates first, looking at me intently, as if trying really hard to read my mind. "I just want my friends back. I don't understand why we can't all just be friends. The Cullen's don't like the pack, the pack hate the Cullens. I have my two bestfriends in one side, and i am on the other. Why do i have to choose? Why can't we all just get along?"

"If you have to make those questions. You really don't understand at all."

"Then explain it to me. Why does it have to be this way?" She is almost crying by now, and seeing my friend like that made my heart squeeze a little tighter.

"Jake is 16 years old. And he just had his life change from one day to another. Then he finds out the reason why he can't be normal anymore is particulary your vampire boyfriend's fault. And to get things worse, the girl that he loves, chosed said vampire and abandoned him. Right on the moment that he most needed you." A few tears drop from her eyes at that point, but that only makes me want to talk even more. "When you were going through the worst moment of your life, who was the person that was there for you?"

"Cass, i..."

"No, you will listen. You asked and now i am giving you the answer, so you better listen to it carefully." A few meters behind her, i see Edward coming our way but that does not stop me either. "We've been friends for years now. For a long time I was the only friend you had. When you started to obsess over Edward, i gave you my total support, even though i didn't really liked him from the beginning. When he left, and you were completely broken, i was by your side, even though i was hurting just as much as you. Then, two weeks ago, he just comes back, saying the Volturi, the most powerful vampire coven in the world, demanded me to be turned into one of them. Edward destroyed my life. How many years do you think i still have to live before they come after me?"

"They will protect you..."

"Who? The pack? I could never ask them to do that. Victoria is one thing, she is only one and it is already a really hard task, but a whole coven? I would rather leave to a very far away place then to put the people i love in that kind of position."

"The Cullens..."

"The Cullen's _are_ the reason why i am in this mess, Bella. Your precious Edward specifically. Tell me something now, honestly. You saw them, the Volturi i mean, so tell me, would you let your precious Edward fight them to keep me alive? Would you put his life in the line for me?"

"Cass, i'm sorry..."

"That's what i thought, exactly. When it comes to Edward's life, you would do anything to protect him."

"Not if it cost your life."

"Are you sure about that?" I ask, but she doesn't have a change to answer because the devil himself shows up behind her.

"Are you alright, love?"

Bella just nods, and he gives me a worried look. I could see in his eyes he was feeling very conflicted about all this scene. I saw regret, sadness and a little bit of anger too.

"She is fine. She is just finally seeing things how they really are." I say, nonchalantly, then i turn around to leave.

"Wait." Edward calls me back and i stop to listen. "Carlisle wants to talk with all of us together in our house."

"Why would I..."

"It's about the attacks in Seattle."

Well, that shut me up. The attacks and disappearances in Seattle has been all in the news, and even Sam showed some concern to it.

"Alright. I'll follow you."

  _Please, don't make me regret this._

I don't know to who i was saying this, Edward or God, maybe both. The point is, i mean it.

 

 

                                * * *

 

 

The Cullen household was as impeccable as always.  _Perfect little housewife Esme wouldn't have any differently, of course_ , i think bitterly.

Edward and Bella parks first, then leave the vampire's car together. I get off of my bike and follow the couple inside the huge house. Eyes down and a scowl intact in my face.

"Bella!" I hear Esme's voice before i see her, and it almost makes me gag. After so long thinking she stole my man it was kind of hard to stop thinking of her as a flake. "Cassidy." She say next, but hopefully didn't try to hug me like she did to Bella. She kept her distance and i appreciated that.

"Hi. Bella, Cassidy!" That was Alice, and of course she hugged both of us like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Alice...back off." I complain softly. She doesn't give a shit though and hugs me tighter, only letting go when Emmett shows up and takes her place. "Jesus." I breath out after being squeezed in a bear hug by said vampire.

"My little sister of another mother. How have i missed you." He say, and for some reason it warms my heart and i unintencionally return the hug.

"Yeah. It's good to see you too, Emmett." I answer, after he finally puts me down.

Rosalie suddenly appears by his side, and for the first time ever, i think, she does not look at me with hate in her eyes. "Hello, Cassidy." And, did she just say 'Hello'?

  _Who are you and what have you done with Rosalie?_  "Hi."

She gives me a little smirk that said she knew exactly what i was thinking and if i didn't knew better i would think she was a telepath too.

Jasper makes an entrance then, his eyes completely frozen in my face. He didn't look unconfortable anymore, or ashamed at all. He actually gave a me a small smile and a little wave.

"Hi Jasper."

Last but not least, the man of the house, the one that always made my heart beat faster, the one that is currently coming down the stairs as if he was a fucking debutant. My ex-boyfried, Carlisle. _What's with this man, honestly?_  I take a deep breath and exhale loudly, goosebumps take my body as i pretend he does not affect me at all, even though it was obvious for everyone in the room that it was a lie. Actually i had to shoot Emmett a glare because he was looking at me with a knowing smirk on his face.

  
"Love, you came." He said happily.

"I already told you to stop calling me that." I reply, but that damn smile does not leave his face.

"I'm glad you're here." He answers.

"Whatever."

"Should we begin?" Esme ask, making the others follow her example and seat down in the living room.

"Why I am here for?"

"The situation in Seattle." Edward answers nonchalantly.

"And what does that has to do with us?"

"Attacks of that magnitude can only be made by vampires." Jasper reply.

"More than one?"

"Definitely."

"Another coven?"

"So close to us? It's unlikely." Alice say, as if frustrated about something.

"What then?" Bella ask, probably feeling as confused as I was.

"An army." Jasper answers once again.

"An army?" Bella splurts.

"Yes. An army of new borns."

"An army of just freshly transformed vampires?"

"I believe so."

"But, why would someone create an army of vampires in Seattle?" I ask, already knowing the answer but praying to god that I was wrong.

"We are the closest coven around." Emmett say, as if finally realising that fact.

"Why would they wan't to fight us?"

"There must be a reason to it."

"Obviously." I murmur quietly, rolling my eyes, but also biting my lip worriedly.

"Is Victoria." Bella says and she is so certain about it actually makes me believe in that too.

"It would make a lot of sense. She was alone, trying to kill us. With an army is easier." I reply.

"It's not Victoria, if it was I would have been able to see it." Alice sigh.

"Please, you can't see everything." I snort, to which she gives me a glare for it.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh come on. You guys have a pack werewolves that hate you, an army of new born vampires getting ready to go to war against you, and the fucking Volturi coven on your back. Explain to me, How did you not saw that coming?"

For the first time ever, Alice stayed frozen in a shocked silence. I mentally pat myself in the back for conquering that great achieviment of shuting her up, it wouldn't last long i knew, but it did felt good though.

"Well." Carlisle breaks the awkward silence, giving me one disapproving glance but not saying anything about it. "Now that it is all established, Edward is there anything you want to add?"

"Yes. Hm. There is a man that Alice saw in her visions, apparently he is the one in charge of the army but he doesn't look like an older vampire, actually i think he was also just transformed."

"And?" Carlisle inquires.

"He is from Forks."

  _Huh?_  "What do you mean?" I ask, thoroughly confused.

"He was born in Forks. But he started to reside in Seattle almost 3 years ago."

"How do you know that?"

"It's all in the missing poster."

"What missing poster?"

"You haven't seen it? I think i saw one in the school too."

"No, i haven't being in my right mind lately. Anyway, who disappeared?"

"Riley. Riley Biers."

 

 "..."

 

 Thump. Thump.

 

_Riley..._

 

My heart beat increases, the world around me seems to turn upside down, my breathing gets irregular, i start to sweat cold.

  _Riley..._

"My love?" Carlisle's voice sounds consurned, but the only thing i can think about is the last time someone else called me that.

That same word. He used to call me that too.

 

 

_.............._

_"Cass, love?"_

_"Hm.What?"_

_"You need to go, my parents can't find you here. Come on wake up!"_

_..............._

_"I am serious, i love you only you, for god sakes i am not cheating on you."_

_"And you just think it is super normal for you to be so cozy with that bitch friend of yours?"_

_"She is not a bitch. Come on baby, you know i just want you."_

_"That is easy to say. It is hard to prove though."_

_"How can i prove it?"_

_"How about not keeping me a secret anymore?"_

_............._

_"I'm sorry love, I hate fighting with you. I know you want us to be a normal couple, that hold hands and kiss in the middle of the street. But i can't, i'm sorry. You're too young, it would be a pain in the ass if they find about us."_

_"Why? You seriously think the population would grab they forks and come after us?"_

_"It wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen in this town."_

_............._

_"So you just gonna leave?"_

_"I'm sorry, love..."_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"Cassidy...i'm so sorry. I know how you must be feeling right now but..."_

_"You know shit. Fuck you, Riley. I don't fucking need you!"_

_"This wasn't supposed to happen this way. I'm sorry, but i have to go..."_

_"Then go. I don't give a damn!"_

_"Goodbye, Cassidy."_

_.........._

_He left the day after, only leaving behind a small note saying that he was sorry._

_.........._

 

  
Riley Biers. My ex-boyfriend Riley is...dead.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another plot twist for you guys ;)


	5. Life Goes On

**Chapter 5: Life Goes On**

 

 

  
"Riley was your ex?" Edward ask, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"What?" Bella sounds surprised and she takes a step closer putting her hand on my shoulder. "Cass, are you okay?"

"Hm...no." I sit down in the couch and press my fingers against my temple.

It was just too much to assimilate. All the memories i had of Riley were coming at me in full speed, my mind was full of him. His face, his smile, his perfume, the way he used to hold me. Riley was a good boyfriend while it lasted, even though i hated him for so long, i just couldn't not fill remorse for him.

  _He didn't deserve that._

"Love, are you okay?"

This is all to much for me, i feel claustrophobic.

"I need to go." Is all i say before of getting up and leaving.

"Wait, maybe you shouldn't drive right now." Carlisle follows me outside.

"Fuck you, i can ride my bike at any occasions." And to prove my point i do just that. I ride away from the Cullen's house without a glance back.

With the corner of my eyes, i can see Carlisle following me through the woods. Actually it just looks like a white blur but i knew it was him.

It doesn't take much for me to arrive in La Push, i knew i had entered the Quileutes territory when said white blur stopped following me abruptly.

  
Arriving at Sam's house, i park my bike and wait for him to come out. One of the benefits of your best friend having an unhuman hearing is that you never really have to call for him, Sam probably heard me coming a few minutes ago. Ten seconds later and he is out.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't normally come to my house." He has worry lines on his face. He shouldn't have, he is too young to be so preoccupied.

"You were right about the situation in Seattle."

"How so?"

"They are building an army."

 

  
                                  * * *

 

 

"I'm sorry, Cass." Sam says when i am done talk. "You've never told me about your ex-boyfriend."

"I haven't thought about him in months." I answer. And it was true, i haven't thought about Riley for a long time. I guess Life really goes on after a break up. _Will i stop thinking about Carlisle someday too?_

"I'm really sor..." Sam didn't finish because Emily called him from inside the house. He gives me an apologetic look and turn around to see what his fiancée wants.

"You must be the famous Cassidy!" I jump a little bit, startle at hearing a voice coming from behind me.

As i turn around, i come face to face with a very beautiful girl, not much older then me, with the trademark hair and skin color of La Push's residents. Suddenly, i knew exactly who she was.

"And you must be the famous Leah."

Her facial expression does not change from inquisitive but a can see a little bit of shock in her eyes. I guess, she wasn't expecting me to know all about her.

"What are you doing here? More trouble that _we_  need to fix?" Her voice is full of disdain, but that does not makes me flinch or bat an eye. Actually, I kind of liked her.

"Something like that."

We are kind if doing a staring match when Sam finally shows up again.

"Leah, you've met Cassidy..."

"Yes, i had the pleasure." Sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Leah..." Sam says in a warning tone and she huffs, annoyed, turning around and leaving without a second glance.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No it's okay. I like her."

"Do you now?" He ask, a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, she seems nice."

He laughs a little, as if not comprehending my sudden feelings towards Leah. "Alright. Look, i am sorry about everything, and don't worry about it, we will handle the situation. Okay? But i really need to go right now, Emily..."

  _Wants you all to herself, i know._  "Yeah, i got it."

He ruffles my hair before of going back inside his house.

"You don't like Emily either." This time i certainly jump, since i was not expeting Leah to still be there.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say, quietly, knowing really well that Sam could listen to our talk from inside the house.

She smirks at me, finally taking that frown off of her face. "Whatever you say, girl."

As much as i wanted to stay and continue this amazing conversation with Leah, i had to go home, so i just say a quick goodbye and jump back on my bike.

It takes me less than 30 minutes to get home.

And it does not suprise me at all to see Carlisle there waiting for me, looking like a marble statue, in front of my house.

"Don't you have a life?" I ask, as i approach him, shaking my keys in my hand.

"You are my life." He says cheekly, and it's such a cute thing i can't hold back a little laugh.

"You are getting worse with time." I complain, then i open my front door and get inside my house, immediately turning all the lights on.

"How so?" He follows me inside and stay put in the middle of the living room.

"Those cheesy things you say, are seriously getting ridiculous."

"Really? I think you like it." The smirk on his lips only made want to hit him more.

"Keep dreaming." I murmur, going to the kitchen for something to eat.

"What were you doing in La Push?" He ask, following me to the kitchen, now with a frown in his face.

"Talking with Sam." I say, nonchalantly, as i grab some leftovers from the fridge.  
  
"You do that alot."

"Yes."

"You two have become fast friends, i see."

"Yes." I wait for the microwave to heat my food.

"Since when did you two started to hang out?"   
  
"Since you left me and broke my heart." I close the microwave door, and he flinches.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"You are jealous of Sam." I deadpan.

"I am. You spend too much time with him."

I seat in my kitchen table and take a bite of the pasta i made last night.

"The time i spend with Sam is not your business."

"You are my business."

"No, i'm not. And stop filling my ears with your bullshit." I complain, and he finally stops talking about it.

"Forgive me."

"Hm."

"What will you do today?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." He doesn't sound so sure himself. "If you want to do something, then, maybe we could do it together."

"Please, don't stop doing your things because of me."

"No, it's not like that. I want to do more things with you." He says, a little bit shyly actually, as if afraid of my answer.

I stop eating to look up at him, frowning confusedly. "Carlisle, we are not together anymore."

"I know that." And he does not look happy about it. "But we can still spend sometime together, right? I mean, if you want it too."

I think about that for second. Would spend sometime with my ex-boyfriend a good idea? Probably not. But, god, how have I missed him.

"Sure." I say, slowly and unsurely. "I guess."

He smile that beautiful smile of his and it makes my heart beat a little faster. "Great. So, what do you want to do?"

"I have no idea." I laugh a little and he joins me.

"Me neither."

I guess we will just have to figure it out together, in our own time.

 

 

 

 


	6. Complications

**Chapter 6: Complications**

 

 

Bella and Edward were not in town. Apparently, one of the gifts from Bella's birthday was a plane ticket to Jacksonville to visit her mother.

For some reason, when i woke up, early that morning, i don't know why but i had a feeling that i should be at La Push, so i did just that, i left for the rez and got there in record time.

I guess i shouldn't be surprised at seen the whole pack in front of Sam's house getting ready for something.

"Sam? What's going on?"

He looks my way then, worry visible on his face. "She is here. Seth just informed us."

My whole body freeze in fright. "What?" _Victoria is here...oh no._

"Sam we need to go now. My brother is all alone in there." Leah's voice looks troubled, and she doesn't wait for Sam's commend, she turns around suddenly and phases into a beautiful silver she-wolf, taking off into a run, probably worried sick at her little brother.

"Shit." Sam curses and that worries me even more because Sam is not the type of guy that does that, which meant he was not in his right calm state of mind right now. "Go with her. Now!"

The rest of the pack follow Leah as soon as Sam gives the order, phasing and running the fastest i've ever seen them before.

"Sam?" I whisper, eyes wide, not really knowing what to do.

"Go home, Cass." He dismisses me and turn around to follow his packmates.

"What? No. I can't go. Not now."

"I can't have this conversation with you right now." He keeps walking further into the forest and i follow him closely.

"Let me come with you!" I half-yell at his back.

Sam turns around to face me so suddenly i end up hitting my face on his chest. "Are you crazy? You're going to stay away from this forest." He is using his _alpha voice_ but that does not faze me in the slightest.

I couldn't let him go without me. It was me she was after. I couldn't let the pack get hurt because of me.

"I'm going, Sam." I put both my hands in my waist and stare at him fiercely.

The look Sam gives me is murderous but i don't back down. He looks at me seriously for five seconds before of turning around again and running away. Leaving me there completely alone.

The bastard.

"Samuel Uley. Don't think that i won't follow you." I scream at the nothingness. The only thing i hear is a distant howl.

My mouth opens in astonishment when i realise he really left me there, alone in the forest. _Asshat_.

I start running as hard as i can in the same direction Sam disappeared into, not really worried about getting lost, just worried for the safety of my friends. As i go further into the woods, that same weird feeling in my chest starts to increase. I use it as an compass, letting the magnet pull take me to where i needed to be.

I hear howls and growling from behind the tall trees and run to that direction, turning around a bunch of shrubs and finally taking in the scene that is happening right in the middle of rez forest.

The cullens where in one side. The pack in the other. 5 vampires on the left. 7 wolves on the right.

No sign of Victoria.

And Emmett and Paul where fighting in the middle.

  _What the..._

Paul in his wolf form lunged for Emmett, and that was enough to make me react. "No." I yell loudly, causing them all to finally look at me. "Stop it!"

Emmett froze in his spot. Paul turned to look at me, a sneer visible on his face. He was pissed. And he was walking my way slowly.

With the corner of my eye i can see Carlisle taking a step closer to me, but Jasper stops him from getting closer. Sam growls in warning, but Paul does not stop. When he finally reaches me, i realise i have been holding my breath for too long, and exhale loudly.

The huge silver wolf stops in front of me and sniffs my head. The tension around us increases for a moment when his mouth comes closer to my neck.

Paul licks me and nips my neck slightly, which surprises me for a second, then he keeps on walking, pass me and leave all of us behind. Only then, finally, the tension dissipates and everyone else drop they guards down.

Sam signal with his read for the others to go too, and in a matter of seconds the pack -except Sam- follows Paul.

"What happened here? Where is Victoria?" I demand, looking at Sam first but then realising he couldn't really answer me in his wolf form, and he would not phase back while the Cullens where in his territory.

"She escaped." Carlisle says, when i turn to look at him, i can see openly in his face that he did not enjoyed that little scene a minute ago with Paul. He was looking at my neck as if it was something disgusting for his eyes.

"How?" I ask loudly. "You guys are almost an whole army together, and she is just one."

"We...well, we got distracted i suppose." He answer lamely, looking down in shame.

"Distracted fighting each other, is that it?" That pissed me off even more.

"He started." Emmett murmur quietly, and give him a death glare.

"I don't give a shit about who started. You're all fighting against the same enemy, so why can't you collaborate?"  
  
Sam growls in disdain, but i don't give him any attencion. I keep looking into Carlisle eyes as if somehow he was the responsible for all of this mess.

And then suddenly a thought comes too my mind. Bella and Edward left town exactly on the day that Victoria decided to show up. Coincidence? I don't think so.

"You knew didn't you?" I ask, clarity coming to me. Carlisle looks confused for a second but soon understands what i meant. "You knew she was coming. That's why Edward made Bella leave town." I accuse, annoyed beyond measure.

"Hm. Yes. Alice saw it." He answer slowly as if not wanting to upset me further.

"And it never crossed your mind to warn me?" I was just to pissed to even look at him. Sam kept himself quiet in the background.

He didn't answer, and i swear if i was anymore stupid i would have jumped on his neck. "Of course you didn't. That's is the problem of it all. You just decide for everyone how things are going to be."

"I..."

"Shut up! You could have told me. If we all had worked together, we might have been able to kill her. But you chose to hide it, to act on your own, and now she escaped. Again!"

"Love, i'm..."

"Don't call me that!" This time i yell as loudly as i could. "This is exactly the reason why i don't trust you anymore. Because it doesn't matter how much i ask, you will always do what _you think_  is best for me." I turn around and walk quickly to where Sam is waiting a few feets behind me.

"Cassidy, please wait. I'm sorry. You're right..."

"I know i am." I reply, coldly. Then i take a little impulse and jump up on Sam's back, as if i have done that thousands of times. He huffs with the new weight but does not complain at my sudden move. "Let's go, Sam."

"No. Cassidy, please." Carlisle is begging now, but i don't look his way, i refuse to look at any of they faces.

Sam takes off in a run and hold myself tighter to his fur. Having him with me there was so comforting, even though he didn't say anything. A few minutes later and we reach Sam's house. As I imagined, the whole pack was there waiting for Sam. All expect the Clearwater siblings, which wasn't surprising at all. Leah was not my biggest fan, and I have yet to officially meet Seth.

"Is everything alright?" Jared ask, as he comes closer. He takes my hips in his hands and swiftly takes me off of Sam's back.

"Yeah. Where is Paul?" I ask quietly.

Jared moves his head to the left and i follow the direction with my eyes. Paul was standing next to a tree a little more far away from the others. I go his way without a second thought, passing through Jake, Quil and Embry that were talking in Sam's front porch.

"Hey."

He doesn't say anything for a while, just looks at me closely. "I don't know what you saw in that guy. He looks like a corpse to me." Is the first thing he says, and the trade mark Paul smirk follows soon after. "Smells bad too."

Seeing the small smile on his face calms me a little and i finally let myself relax. "Yeah? Like what?" I ask him, playfully. Enjoying the mood change.

"Flowers and shit."

"That's not bad." I hold back a laugh with a hand.

"For a guy it is." His smirk grows a little bit more, and he pulls me closer with an arm around my waist. "I much rather your natural scent."

"Hmm. And how is that, exactly?"

He places his face in my neck once again and breathe loudly. "Smells like...you. Just you." And he completes that statement with a kiss in the juncture of my neck and shoulder, making me shiver from head to toe.

I moan quietly and wrap both my arms around his neck, bring our chests together in a warm hug.

"I don't won't to go home tonight." I whisper quietly. I just know Carlisle will be waiting for me back at my place, and i don't feel like having that kind of conversation right now. Besides, Paul and I haven't been together ever since the Cullen's cameback.

It was time to change that.

"Good. 'Cause i don't want you to go home either."

The next thing i feel is his warm lips on my skin. And i faint voice coming from one of the boys behind us.

  _What was that? Huh? What was he saying?_

Oh. Right." _Get a room._ "

Well, if you insist.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hi! Maybe, this could be the last chapter of the year. I don't know. I'm just really busy with the holidays coming this week and the next one. So i wish you an early Merry Christmas. I am really not sure if i will be able to post another chapter before New Year's Eve (i hope so). So Happy New Year too, and see you next year.


	7. Intruder

**Chapter 7: Intruder**

 

 

I went home really early next morning. Wasn't surprised at all at seen Carlisle there waiting for me. That is exactly the reason why i took a long shower before of going home, Paul's scent on my skin would only worsen everything. Thankfully though, he didn't said anything right away. I am really not in the mood for this kind of conversation.

I park my bike and walk the three steps to my front door real slowly. Not glancing into his direction once, i did my best to pretend he was not there.

I drop my keys in the kitchen table and go straight to the fridge to open the birthday present i have won from my co-worker. A cheap bottle of whiskey. The guy new how to gift someone.  
  
I pour myself a dose and leave the  
bottle in the center of the table. As i take a seat, i gulp down all of it, a grimace forever planted in my face.

"You're killing your liver." Is the first thing he says.

"And you're putting an end to my patience." Is my answer.

He sighs deeply, looking thoughtfull, probably trying to find a way of having this conversation without pushing me away even further. "I am deeply sorry, love."

"Are you?" I ask, disbelief written in my forehead.

"Of course." He looks almost sad at my mistrust.

"Sorry that you did it or sorry that you got caught?"

"Ah..."

  _Did i just left Carlisle Cullen speechless? Huh. I kind of like it._

"That's what i thought." I end the conversation by getting up and taking my whiskey back at the living room.

He followed me, of course. "I mean...of course I am sorry for not talking to you." This time he sounds much more sincere in his apology. "You are absolutely right. If i want us to be together again, you need to believe in me. And my behavior earlier was not trustfull. I am sorry, please forgive me, i swear to you it will never happen again."

"How many times have i heard you say this exact same words?"  
  
"Please, love...sometimes, I am human too."

I was about to answer when suddenly Carlisle mood changed completely. He froze. Then unfroze, so suddenly my mind got dizzy. He went upstairs and cameback in less then 5 seconds. One of my shirts was in his hand.

"What?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Someone was here." He replied.

"Victoria?" My heart beats faster just by the thought of that bitch anywhere close to my house.

"No. Someone else. I can't recognise the smell." By the look on his face he was genuinely confused.

  
Someone unknow was inside my house. _Great. Just great._

I leave Carlisle alone in the living room, to check if is anything missing in the rest of the house. Thankfully, it is all still there.

"A stranger get into my house but does not take anything?" I ask him as soon i step into the living room, Carlisle is still standing in the same position i left him minutes ago.

"He did took something."

"What?" I demand, confused and a little scared too.

"A piece of your blouse."

And i finally realise why he was staring so intently into the shirt on his hand. It was torn apart.

"Why?" I whisper, moving closer to look at it.

"..." He doesn't say anything and that get's me a little worked up.

"Carlisle, do you really want to keep hiding things from me?" I ask, my voice full of repressed anger.

"No. Of course, not. I just...i am not sure." He sighs, looking worried and tired. "Maybe we are right about the army being made in Seattle. It explains why a piece of your clothes was stolen."

"So they can smell my scent?"

"And hunt you."

An involuntary shiver pass through my body and bite my lip worriedly. A thought cross my mind quickly and suddenly everything made sense. _She is so smart, that bitch._ "That's why she came here again. She was distracting you, all of you, so the other one could invade my house. Probably Bella's too."

"That makes a lot of sense." Carlisle agrees. "She attracted us to the same place. She knew we would fight each other and cause a commotion."

" _Bitch_." The anger i felt at her was much bigger then the fear it was starting to grow in my chest.

"Are you alright?" He ask, carefully, wanting to come close but no wanting to upset me more.

"Yes, i'm fine. But you get it now? If i was here when the other vampire..."

"I don't even want to think about that." He sigh, the look on his eyes troubled.

"No more hiding, Carlisle."

"No more. I promise."

 

 

                              * * *

 

  
"You still here?" I ask, as i descend the stairs to the living room. I thought i needed a bath to relax a little, apparently i was wrong, it will take much more than that for me to able to sleep alone in this house again.

"Would you rather i leave?" He ask, a little insecure about it.

"Whatever, Carlisle." I sigh, going straight to the spot where i've placed my whiskey bottle. It was not there anymore.

"Where is my whiskey?" I ask, biting my cheek lightly to calm myself a little bit.

"...hm..."

"Carlisle." I say his name between gritted teeths. Anger rising when i realise what he has done.

"I...i threw it away." He looked like he was almost to scared to say it.

  ...

"You threw it away?" My voice was void of any emotion, but the anger was rising inside of me so fast it almost left me blind. _How dare he?_

"I'm sorry but that thing isn't good for you." He stands taller as if to intimidate me, but sit down quickly when i hit him in the head with the couch cushion.

"Didn't we just have a conversation about you deciding things for me?" I yell, hitting him with the cushion repeatedly.

"I'm sorry...but, this is for your own good. I am saying this as your doctor..."

"You're not my doctor, you're nothing mine!" I huff, leaving him there and marching to the kitchen. He follows me, of course.

"I'm sorry, love, but you need to stop drinking."

"I don't want to hear it." I complain, trying to busy myself into making me something to eat.

"But you have to. It's not good for you to..."

I turn around quickly and cut him off. "Will you stop telling me what is good or not for me? You're not the owner of the truth, Carlisle. Actually, you don't know shit."

"I...forgive me. But i won't let you ruin your life like that." He whisper, but his eyes never leave mine.

  
"My life was ruined the moment you stepped into it." I say, enjoying the hurt i could see in his eyes. "If you really want to do me a favor. Stay away from me!"

I don't stay to see him out, i grab the sandwich i just made and turn around to go to my room. Carlisle does not move from his spot but i knew he would leave sooner or later.

  _Idiot. Thinks he knows everything._

I keep walking loudly until i reach my room. The window was open and i decide to sit there for a while and enjoy my lunch.

  _Who does he think he is? Threwing away my stuff. Asshole._

I eat my sandwich in record time, not stopping until it is all inside my mouth. The anger i felt a few minutes ago, had slightly gone away, but i could still feel the presence of _him_  in my house. He still hasn't go. _Great_.

  _One day he will tire of waiting for me, i am sure of that._

_But...do I really want him too?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the year! Happy new year everyone, i wish you all an amazing 2018.


	8. Score 2 x 0

**Chapter 8: Score 2 x 0**

 

 

  
Bella is back, finally, and i couldn't wait to tell her what happened when she was out. Unfortunally, there was someone else that was dying to tell her all about it too. And Jacob got there faster.

When i got to school on monday, it was to the sight of Bella and Edward arguing, and Jacob looking smug about it.

"I just wanted to protect you." Edward said, rather lamely may i add.

"By lying to me?" Bella did look certainly upset about it. Suddenly, she turns around and it's Jake the one she is fighting with. "You. Why did you not answer the phone calls?"

The smug expression on his face vanish in a second, and he regards the brunnette with disdain. "I didn't have anything to tell you." With that said, he turns his back to her, and mounts his bike getting ready to flee the scene.

"Well but I did!" She exclaims, a little too loud.

"Bella." Edward warns, and moves a step closer as if ready to interfere if needed, but Bella shuts him up with an angry look.

I am surprised at first, seeing her finally stepping up to him, but after the shock passes I can't hold back a satisfied smile. Specially as I watch her leaving with an smug looking Jake. In that moment i can't hold back the laughter.

"You brought this to yourself." I say happily, as i stop by Edwards side.

"I know." He murmurs, looking miserable. "I just want what's best for her."

"Yeah, but...your not her _owner_. If you command her or make decisions for her, you will gradually lose her someday. And that someday might start today." He doesn't say anything to that, doesn't even stop staring to the place where Bella disappeared into with Jake. "Look at the bright side, if she starts spending more time with Jake, she might finally get over you." I happily add.

"That does not help me at all." He deadpans.

"I never said the bright side was for you." With that said, i keep walking to class, not turning around to look at Edward once, but i could certainly feel his gaze burning into my back.

 

  _Cassidy 1 : Edward 0_

 

  
                               * * *

 

  
After school I went straight to La Push. And, i was extremely surprised at seen Bella still there. _I guess she really is mad at Edward, huh._

"Hey." She greets me, a serene smile on her lips.

"Hi."

"Cass, we are going to Sam's. You coming?" Jake ask, it was obvious by the look on his face that he was extremely happy for having his friend back in his life.

"Yeah, let's go."

The walk from The Black's house to Sam's is not very long. All the little houses in La Push were usually close to each other. The guys were all there already, and of course they had to make a few jokes on Bella's expense, while making fun of Jake's obvious infatuation with the girl.

Sam was not in sight -probably inside the house, with Emily- but Paul was so I went straight to his way. He meets me in the middle and swiftly wraps his arms around my small waist.

"Hello, friend." His voice was husky and incredibly sexy, it made me shiver a little bit.

"Hi." I breath out, leaving the embrace to look around. Bella was looking at us strangely, and a little suspicious too. She didn't knew about Paul, and I want to leave that way. If Bella finds out then Edward finds out, and then Carlisle finds out, and that would be a huge mess that i am not in the mood to deal with right now. Not that Edward would be able to read Bella's mind, but she just can't seem to be able to keep a secret from her idiotic boyfriend. Which reminds me of always to focus on my thoughts while I am around Edward, because infortunately I myself don't have the gift to block my mind from him.

"You good?" He asks, which was odd 'cause Paul isn't the type of guy that does small talk.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask, nervously.

"You look spacey."

"What do you mean?" I bit my lip and look around at the guys still messing with Jake a few feet away from us.

"Like you have something bothering you. What's going on?" This time his voice took up in a much more serious tone.

"Nothing." I said, a little bit to angry may i add. It's not like i don't trust Paul enough to be honest with him, it's just we never really did the _talking and sharing_ thing before. Our friendship has always been completely focused on the sexual part, and that was it. It was actually kind of weird to talk with Paul about my problems. Lately, with anyone is. Sam being the only person I really turn to when i need a shoulder to cry on.

Speak of the devil and he shows up. Thankfully, right on time to take Paul's attention out of me. "Paul. Is your turn to patrol. Go now. Seth and Leah must be tired." Sam says, the alpha aura doing circles around his big frame.

"Yeah, sure." Is all he says before of turning around to walk into the wood behind Sam's house.

"Take Jared with you."

Paul is already far away by then but he had certainly heard the command. Jared hears it too, and takes of in a run to follow his friend into the forest, he waves goodbye to us and disappear in the woods with a bright smile in the face. _Being young and in love does that to you._ I guess it doesn't matter what kind of mystical creature you've become as long as you have someone to love you unconditionaly.

"You alright?" My thoughts were starting to get a little to the jealousy side, so i am glad Sam interrupted it.

"Hm. Yeah." I reply, but by the look on his face I could tell he did not believe in that answer anyhow.

"Emily made muffins." He says out loud for the crew, and it was all it took for the rest of the guys to run inside the house as fast as they could, leaving Bella to follow them slowly behind. "Walk with me." It wasn't a request, it was an order, so i obviously can't do nothing but obey.

We walk a little bit further from the house and when Sam deems away enough he ask me the same question again. This time i didn't felt like lying though. "Are you okay?"

"No. I don't now. I haven't drink in a while." I aswer, my hands shaking a bit. I wasn't sure if it was shaking from the few days of abstinence or if i was just shivering from the cold of the First Beach.

"And you miss it?" His voice didn't sound disgusted, or worried, just simply calm.

"Well, yes. I didn't realise i drinked everyday until I stopped. It's odd. I don't have any alcohol at home anymore. Carlisle threw it all away..."

"And you are craving it?"

"Yes..." I whisper slowly, admitting that fact was already hard enough for me. "I don't know what to do."

"Keep your hands and mouth busy with something else." Sam blurts out, looking as if he had no idea what to do about my situation.

As soon as that phrase leaves his mouth and he hears the innuendo in it, the poor guy blushes madly and i can't help but to laugh out loud. I don't know what is funnier; what Sam said, the way he said it, or the the embarrassed look on his face. It was the first time i saw Sam blush and i was sure it would be the last.

"Ha-ha. Oh my...Sam. You really know what a girl wants to hear." I playfully wink at him and he finally recomposes himself.

"Ah. You know what I...ah...fuck you." He gives up on the excuse when he realise I probably won't stop laughing until 2030. With that said, he turns around and leaves me there, laughing alone, to go back to his place.

"You know what Sam, that is not a bad idea!" I scream at his back, walking my way back too. "I should probably start with the muffins, but if something more pleasant shows up I am open to conversation." I giggle as i follow him, laughing harder when he puts his middle finger in the air for me.

"Come on, Sam. Don't be mad. Live a little!"

He still isn't talking to me when we finally arrive, but the look on his face when I take a bite of the muffin suggestively, is totally worth it.

 

  
                               * * *

 

  
I realise Bella is actually really upset with Edward when I invite her to spend the night in my house and she says _yes._  Huh. That was a surprise.

The second surprise of the night was, coming back home from La Push to Alice and Rosalie waiting for us on my front porch. _Yes, I really said Rosalie._

I park my bike and wait for Bella to jump out before of doing the same. She goes straight to Alice looking as confused as I was feeling. _And is that a bag I see on Alice's hand?_

"Hm. What's going on?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"Well, I saw you two were going to do a girls night and decide to come along!" Alice reply, as if invinting herself to another persons house for the night was the most common thing in the world.

I look at Rosalie with a curious glance and she gives me the best ' _I was forced to come along'_ look i've ever seen. "Okay." I say, because honestly, what else could I do?

Bella's eyes find mine and I can see that she is actually quite happy about the turn of events, so I force an smile and unlock my house's door.

"Come on in. Feel yourselfs at home!" I try to sound cheery, but by the snarky smirk Rosalie sends me, I suppose it was not really working.

"Yay! Girls night." Alice sounds as excited as a child in a christmas morning.

"Well, what are we doing?" Bella ask, looking around for some kind of answer i guess.

"Everything!" Alice's excited voice makes my ears whir, and i wince unintencionally. "Nails, hair, girly movies, and of course, talk about boys!"

"Great." Rosalie and I say it at the same time, and we look at each other with a new kind of respect for the other that i was not expecting.

It was going to be a _long_  night. But, hopefully, a good night nontheless. At least I made Bella stay away from Edward for one night. That is obviously an achievement. So...

 

  _Cassidy 2 : Edward 0_

 

 

 

 


	9. Girls Night

**Chapter 9: Girls Night**

 

  
The night was going to be awkward, i could tell. _Don't even need to be a seer to know that_ , I mentally remark, bitterly. In the left side of the couch was Rosalie, sitting frozen in her spot, almost looking like a greek statue. On the right side was me, watching Alice talk happily, with an scowl in my face.

At least Bella seems to be having a good time too, as she listens to Alice's talk nonstop about the importance of purses and shoes. _Really?_

"Hm, not trying to be a mood killer, but why did you decide to come again?" I ask, trying my best to not sound annoyed. But by the snort that came from Rosalie, i realise it did work that well.

"Well, the other ones are hunting so, I thought it would be nice to have some fun. Just us, girls." Alice gladly reply.

"Of course." I bit my lip to hold back a grumble. "Well, enjoy your conversation. I am going to go get us something to eat, 'cause there is nothing in my fridge." I quickly get up and grab my keys, but before i can runaway, Alice's shows up in front of me and steal my keys away.

"No. I'll go." She adds, the blissful expression never leaving her face.

_What?_  Bella and I look at each other at the same time completely confused and a little worried too. "It's okay, you don't even eat so, just let me..."

"No, really. I insist." And before we could argue any further, she quickly disappears. As if she has never been there in the first place.

Rosalie's soft laughter brings me back to the present, and I reluctantly turn back around to face her. "So, I guess is just us then." I sigh loudly before of sitting back in the couch.

We stay in silence for two complete minutes, just staring into the floor, until Bella can't stand anymore. "Rosalie...I..."

"You want my approval." It wasn't a question, but she certainly answer it. "You won't have it."

  _Jesus..._

Bella looks completely devasted, but she does not give up on the argument. "Rosalie...i don't understand what i did...to make you hate me so much."   
  
  _Me neither. Well, sometimes we just hate people. Like i do with Edward. I can't help it. It's inevitable._

Rosalie inhale loudly and sigh, as if already dreading this conversation. Which makes Bella look even more scared of her answer. "I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you but..." She makes a dramatic pause before of adding. "Bella I envy you."

  _And that is not what I was expecting, at all._

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Bella's reaction though was even better. The girl literally started stuttering.

"What? That is ridiculous."

  
"No it isn't." Rosalie say it with so much conviction that it is not hard for me to believe it. "Bella, you have a choice. I didn't. None of us did, but you do, and you are choosing wrong. It doesn't matter how much miserable your human life is..."

  
"My life is not...miserable." She whispers. Like me, she was finally understanding Rosalie a little bit more. "It's not perfect. Nobody's life is."

_It's definitely not perfect._

"Mine was. Absolutely perfect." Rosalie's face turns sour but a little nostalgic too. "Everything that i wanted was to be married with a nice house and a husband that would kiss me when he got home. A family of my own."

That is so unlike the picture I had of Rosalie in my head that it almost makes me snort. But by the serious look on her face, i realise how much truthful she is actually been with us.

"Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him. But i was young, i was in love with the idea of love. On the last night of my life, i left a friends house late, it wasn't far from home."

As she told us her story, and the events of that awful night. I could picture all of it in my mind. All of the small details. Specially the ones I didn't want to think about. For the first time in my life I was speechless. Never in my wildest thoughts could I ever think that she would have been through something like that. I didn't know what to feel -I was angry, so angry, but it was all so sad at the same time- or what to say. What do you say to a person that has been abused, tortured, left to die in a dark alley?

"They left me in the street thinking i was dead. Believe me i wanted to be." If vampires could cry, i think she would be in tears by now. Or maybe not, she was a fighter. Stronger than anyone i've ever met. "Carlisle found me, he smelled the blood. Thought he was helping me." She finishes, a little bitterly at the last part.

  _Poor Carlisle, always trying to do the right thing._

 

"I...i'm sorry." Bella stutters. Probably feeling as helpless as me in that moment.

  
Rosalie though, did not look phased by the sad looks she was receiving from both us, at all. She actually holds her head higher then ever, a little smirk forming on her lips. "I got my revenge on them. One at a time. Saved Royce for last so that he knew i was coming." The smirk is fully showing by now. "I was a little theatrical back then."

Knowing that those man who hurt her, especially the ex-fiance, all received what they deserved helped a little. But, i suppose it will never really change what happened.

"Things got better after I found Emmett." The smile on her face is much more sincere when she says her mates name. And it makes me smile a little too, thinking about Emmett's cute dimple-face. "But i will always be this. Frozen. Never moving forward. It's what i miss the most, the possibilities. Sitting in a front porch somewhere, Emmett with grey hair by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren, they laughter..."

Bella shifts awkwardly, as if not sure what to say but wanting to say something anyway. "I understand that, that is what you want. But there is nothing that i am ever gonna want more then Edward."

It is in that moment that I truly understand Rosalie, and realise how much we actually have in common. And that it didn't matter how much I wish for, Bella will never want the same things that i do. She will never stop her quest for Edward, even if it kills her.

"You're wrong again." Rosalie calmly reply. "After you've been changed there is something you will want more. One thing you will kill for. _Blood_."

 

  
As if on cue, Alice comeback with pizza and soda, once again happily talking about something that I did not care about. She knew exactly what we were talking about, but it is obvious she will not touch the subject. Bella -still a little shaken- follows Alice to the kitchen, leaving Rosalie and I alone in an awkward silence.

I have never been the type of person that feels the need to fill in the silence, but it just felt right to say something to her. "I know how annoying it is when someone says 'I know how you feel' and I don't want to be one of those people but...I know how it feels, about wanting to grow old and have kids, and to just have a normal human life. I also know that does not makes you feel any better, but at least...you're not alone." I finish lamely, quickly getting up to follow the girls to the kitchen, but Rosalie's voice makes me freeze in my spot.

"I know about your...problem, Cassidy. And I am sorry about everything that my family put you through. I know you still don't feel safe enough to let them fully in your life again, but...I just want you to know that, they really love you. All of them. Emmett talks about you all the time, ' _his sister of another mother'_ he likes to say. Jasper too. And even Esme, she misses you more than you can imagine. But, you and I both know that Carlisle is the one that misses you the most."

I really don't know what to say about that, or how to feel about it at all, so I just keep quiet and wait for her to finish.

"I am sorry, I was so adamant of your relationship. I just didn't want you to get hurt. Both of you. But, i guess there is somethings we just can't prevent from happening."

When I finally got my thoughts back in order, I turn around to fully face her. "I am sorry you didn't get to have the life you wanted. Most people don't. But I am glad Carlisle found you. You might not see it that way but, he gave you a second chance. I hope you find happiness in it. You deserve it, and so does Emmett."

_Life always gives us a second chance. It's called tomorrow._

  
I don't want to be a vampire, now I am sure of it. Rosalie's story made me realise how unpredictable life can actually be, and...I am not afraid of it. Yes, life is short. Yes, it is dangerous. But, it's not going to make me give up on it. I can die in two days or in ten years, it doesn't matter. When my time comes there is no one that will be able to stop it. But I am not gonna let the fear prevent me from living. Tomorrow will be a new day, and with a new day... comes the possibilities.

 

 

 

 


	10. Bonfire

**Chapter 10: Bonfire**

 

 

  
"I don't really know what to do anymore." Bella complains.

Real soon in the morning, I was in the middle of making breakfast. Alice and Rosalie had gone home a long time ago, and now my dear friend thought it was the right moment to talk about her sex life. Or the lack of it.

"Maybe he is gay." I calmly add.

"CASSIDY!" Bella yell, by the expression on her face she was very much offended.

"What? A boyfriend that doesn't want to fuck his girlfriend? Come on, you telling me that you never tought about that?" _It certainly makes me wonder sometimes._

"He is not gay! He is just..."

"Celibate?"

"No. I mean...he was born in another time, Cassidy!" She is definitely looking exasperated now.

"So is Carlisle. And we fucked like bunnies in heat..."

She looks beyond pissed now, so I keep quiet, for fear of my life. "Argh. I don't even know why I still try to talk with you about this stuff."

"Because the only other two friends you have is your boyfriend's sister, and that would be a really awkward subject to talk to her about. And the other is your best male friend that is madly in love with you, and it would be even more awkward to talk to him about it."

"Yeah, that is exactly why." She agrees.

"So...you have tryed talking to him about it?" I ask, realising that it was also awkward for _me_ to talk about that with _her_.

"And what am I suppose to say? _'I want to have sex with you, please?'_ " The sarcasm dripping from her mouth is unexpected but very much pleasing. It means she is finally going back to being the normal Bella. The before-Edward Bella.

"Maybe you should leave the _please_  from that phrase." She hits me in the arm, and i can't hold back the laughter. "Honestly though...aren't you horny?"

"CASSIDY!"

"What? Is okay if you are. You're a teenager after all."

"Forget I ever asked you anything." She huffs, and turns around to go sit by the table.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a baby. I'm joking." I snicker, as I pass the omelet from the frying pan to the two plates on the table.

"Hm."

"Bells..."

"Fine."

"Okay. So, you haven't talked about it with him. I understand..."

"Right." She murmurs, as she munch on the food on her plate.

"I do. You don't know how to bring the subject, I understand. It's hard for a girl, specially when she is as inexperienced as you..." For that comment I got an light kick in shin under the table. "To ask her boyfriend for more intimacy."

"Well, yes."

"So, what you need to do is to be honest with him. After all, Edward is not just a common teenager boy. He has lived _a lot_. And even if he is not experienced too, he is definitely mentally mature enough to have a serious conversation about sex."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"Okay then. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. And, if he still doesn't know how sex works, I can always have _The Talk_  with him if you want to."

Her only answer was an ugly look that shut me up right away.

"No, thanks I'm fine."

"Cool." As i am finally digging into my food, she decide to turn the conversation to me.

"What about you?" She ask, faking nonchalance, but I could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"What about me?" I pretend i don't know what she is talking about and that only gets me another kick to the shin. An stronger one this time.

"Ouch. Fine. You know how my sex life is...nonexistent."

"That is such a lie." She accuses.

"What do you mean by that?" I exclaim, mouth full of omelet.

"Everybody know there is someone."

"What do mean by...Carlisle asked you to find out, didn't he?" I ask, frown beginning to form in my face.

"Well..." She at least had the decency of looking ashamed.

"I can't believe him! And you, in which side are you on?"

"Yours of course." She quickly reply. "But, Cass...he really loves you and..."

"And, nothing. He can go fuck himself for all I care!"

"That's not true. I know you still like him."

"I like many thing Bella. Soccer, my bike, chocolate...but you don't see me dating them."

"That is the most stupid argument i've ever heard." She deadpans.

"I know, okay? I ran out of ideas." I bitterly complain.

Bella sighs and pushes her plate away. "Look, i get it. You are really disappointed with him. And you have every right in the world to, but...I know you miss him. I know you want to spend some time with him. To talk to him, like you used to."

"Yes, Bella. That would be great." I hiss. "But, things just doesn't work like that, okay?"

"Don't talk to me as if I am a child that don't understand anything. I get it. You are upset. So i am. But, you can do it my way, and just forgive and forget, or you can do it your way, and be miserable because you pushed him away."

 ...

"Well, that is certainly a good argument, but I am not like you Bella. I gave Carlisle a chance and he disappointed me again. I'm not gonna forgive him everytime he mess things up and receive him back in my life with open arms." My word is final, but she doesn't seems to be able to let it go.

"But by pushing him away you are hurting yourself too, because you will miss him terribly..."

"I can live with that."

"Can you?" I fill my mouth with food so i don't have to answer.

 

_Of course I can._

_Or, at least, I can pretend to._

 

 

                             * * *

 

  
Tonight there was going to be a bonfire in La Push, and Sam asked me to be there. I was happy to find out I was not going to be the only outsider there, Bella was also invited so i didn't need to feel like the only one left out.

"Have you ever been into one of this gatherings?" Bella ask, as she drives her truck into the La Push territory.

"No. Not really. Nervous?"

"Yeah, kind of. Do you think they mind...us, being there i mean."

"I don't know. Sam said the elders invited us, so...at least we are not going to crash the party."

"I know, Jake said the same." She parks the truck in front of the Black's house, and I jump out quickly.

"Bella." Jacob comes out of the house real fast and helps Bella out of the truck, completely ignoring my existence and only looking at her. The huge smile on his face was contagious and makes me crack a smirk too.

"Hey Jake, always nice to see too." I remark sarcastically.

He blushes cutely and scratch his head embarrassed. "Hm. Sorry, Hi, Cass."

I can't hold back a snicker and that only makes blush harder if that is even possible. Bella pats him lightly in the arm and he relaxes instantly.

"Should we go?" She ask.

"Yeah. Come on, everyone is already there. I was just waiting for you." He pauses for a second to look at me and add with a shy smile. "Both of you."

"Cool."

The walk to where they were holding the bonfire was quick and with Jake talking nonstop was much more relaxing too. Only when we arrived there did I started to feel a little anxious about it. It didn't help at all that everyone was staring as if we were some kind of dangerous animal let loose in the jungle.

"Calm down. They won't bite." Paul's voice came from behind me, and it was so sudden it almost made me jump out of my skin.

I turn around quickly and face him. The famous Paul-smirk was intact in that handsome face of his, and it made me smile a little too. "Hey."

"Hi." He takes a step closer and my heart beats a little faster instantly. His smirk grows, if that's possible, and he looks at me rather tenderly. "Ready for some old quileute stories?"

"It's that what you guys normaly do?" I ask, looking around and finally realising that everyone seems to be getting ready to sit in a circle around the firepit.

"Yeah. It's tradition. You will like it. Come on." He puts his hand in the middle of my back and leads me to where Bella and Jake are talking with an younger cute looking boy.

"Hey." Paul greets them when we get closer. "Cass, this is Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is Cassidy." He introduce us amicably.

"The famous Cassidy!" Seth happily greets me.

His happiness was contagious and it made me feel less nervous. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"My pleasure." He made an act of kissing my hand, which only made the guys laugh and make fun of him. By the joyous look on his face, he was not fazed about that at all.

"Come on it is going to start." Paul says and swiftly guides me to sit in a place next to Embry and Quil.

"Hey guys." I murmur quietly and they greet me in the same manner. Bella sits with Jake a little bit to the left, and they look really cozy together. I could also see, Jared and Kim cuddling beside Sam and Emily on the other side of fire. Sam gave me a nod, and my smile grows a little wider.

The tribe chief, Jacob's dad, calls everyones attention, and finally starts the stories. He started by telling the story of Taha Aki, the first shape-shifter of the Quileute tribe. And I remembered of Bella telling me about that story once, when she was researching in those quileute books. "Chief Taha Aki had been married twice, but as he did not age due to phasing into a wolf, both his wives died. He imprinted on a young woman and they got married; she became known as the Third Wife. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that they could grow old together, and they had numerous children."

He looks straight at me when he starts to tell us the story of the Cold Man, and I am not sure how to react to it, so I just shift closer to Paul. "Many years after he had given up his spirit wolf, several young Makah women went missing, and the Makah tribe blamed the Quileute shape-shifters for the disappearances. They were uninvolved, and Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but was unable to. Not wanting a war on his hands, he sent his eldest son, Taha Wi, to find the true culprit. Taha Wi and five other wolves searched the mountains for the missing Makah girls, and came across a sickly sweet smell in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain. They followed the unfamiliar scent, and further on discovered human scent and blood. They knew that they had found the enemy who had kidnapped the Makah women. The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half of the pack, the younger wolves, back to the Quileute village to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers never returned..."

"The younger wolves could find no trace of their brothers, and Taha Aki mourned for his sons. His grief was so convincing that the Makah chief believed him, and tensions ended between the tribes."

"Two years later, two more Makah girls disappeared from their homes during the night. The Quileute wolves were called at once, and they found the same sickly stench all through the Makah village. They followed the smell, but only Yaha Uta, the oldest son of the Third Wife and the youngest member of the pack, returned, carrying with him a strange, cold, stony corpse in pieces. He and his brothers had found a creature who looked like a man but was as hard as granite, with the Makah girls: one was dead and drained of blood, the other was having her blood drank by the creature, who snapped her neck. His lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red. The wolves attacked him but he was immensely strong and fast. One of the wolves fell, the other two continued to fight. They discovered that their teeth could damage it, and started to tear chunks out of the creature. Yaha Uta's brother was being crushed by the creature when Yaha Uta managed to tear its head off and rip it to shreds."

"Yaha Uta brought the creature's remains back to the harbor, and laid them out for the tribe to inspect. The creature, which they called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker, tried to reassemble itself, so they burned the pieces and scattered them. Taha Aki kept a bag of the Cold Man's ashes which he wore around his neck."

"But what they did not know, but would soon find out, is that the Cold Man had a mate, and the Cold Woman cameback and took her vengeance out on the village."

"Driven mad with rage, she descended on the Quileute village and slaughtered the tribespeople. Yaha Uta phased into a wolf and tried to defend the tribe, but was also killed."

"Taha Aki was the only spirit warrior left, and enraged at his son's death, he phased into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf and attacked the Cold Woman..."

As he told us the story, I could picture all of it in my mind. And the thought of an angry vampire attacking the rez made me wince as I remembered James claws in my flesh, and Victoria's enraged eyes. It was the two memories that I would probably never be able to forget as long as I live.

"...His wife could see that he was losing the fight, so she grabbed a knife from one of her younger sons, all of whom were still only boys, and plunged it into her heart. The scent of her blood distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to tear her apart."

"The sacrifice of the Third Wife was what saved the tribe..."

"Over time our enemies disappeared, but one remains. The Cold Ones."

"We magically awake when they are near. If we sense them now, it means there is something big coming. And we must all be ready..."

  
" _...All of us_."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I got the stories of the Cold Man and the Cold Woman from the Twilight Saga Wiki.


	11. Endings

**Chapter 11: Endings**

 

 

  
"I have a weird feeling that whatever we have is not going to last long." I say as Paul and I walk back to his house. The night was dark, and walking through the forest in it was a little creepy. But i guess having a _werewolf_  as company should be the real creepy thing.

"And why is that?" He sends that sexy smile of his my way and it makes my heart flutter a bit.

"Just...a sixth sense a have."

"Is this your way of breaking up with me?" He ask, confused.

"No...i just. I have a feeling...something is going to happen and it is going to change things between us." I finish lamely. I wasn't trying to break up with him, not at all. But, usually my sixth sense never fails me.

"You're worried about the redhead?"

"Yes, but is not that. This feeling i have is not evil. Not at all." I look at him to see if he understood but it looks like he is even more confused. "Just...forget I said anything."

"No, it's cool." He awkwardly replies. "If you want to end it...it's okay, Cass. We'll still be there for each other, right?"

"Of course we will. And, it's not like I want to end it...it just feels like it is the right thing to do." I glance at him worriedly, and he gives me an reassuring look.

"Alright." He laughs without humor. "No more sexcapades."

"Yeah..."

"So..."

"This is awkward."

"Yeah."

"Hm...how about, we properly say goodbye to each other, with a one last night stand?" He ask cheekly, and he look so cute in that moment it makes me lose the nervousness and laugh out loud.

"I guess...our bodies deserve to properly say goodbye to each other." I bite my lip suggestively, and the smirk in his face wider to a full on handsome smile.

"In that case, let's make the best of it." He pulls me closer and his arms wrap around my body so suddenly it makes me breath faster. A second later and kiss lips descend on mine.

 

  
The lovemaking was intense and passionate; it left us exhausted and satisfied, with pounding hearts and swollen lips. It lasted until the early morning, when the sunrise started to show through the tall trees.

"That was the best ending of a relationship I've ever had." I giggle, as i stretch my body, feeling that pleasant soreness in my muscles.  
  
"Yeah...we could end again tomorrow."

Our laughter it's loud enough to make the birds fly away, and for the first time in the last few weeks I feel complete joy and happiness overflow through all of, both, my body and soul.

 

 

                               * * *

 

 

I've never been more anxious in my life as I was this past week. Graduation was coming in a few days, and I still could not believe I'll actually receive my degree. Thankfully, there was no bad news in this last few days, no Victoria, no Volturi, nothing of the magical world to interfere with my studies. No vampire ex-boyfriend trying to win my heart back. I am still not sure if I liked that or not though.

  
"Party on my house after Graduation." Alice's voice interrupts my daydream. She appears out of nowhere, giving me the fright of my life. _Seriously, one of this days I am gonna have a heart attack._

"Jesus...calm down."

"Sorry. I am just so excited!" She is practically jumping from excitement.

"I can see that... and, thanks for inviting me." Alice abruptly stopped walking and talking. She was looking into my kitchen's wall as if there was something absurd there. "...Alice? Alice what's going on?" It was a stupid question, i knew exactly what was happening. She was having a vision. When she finally got out of the trance, she looked at me, disgusted.

"What?" I ask, worried.

"That dog friend of yours...he kissed Bella." She murmurs angrily.

"Jake?" I ask, confused but a little glad at the same time.

"Yes. Come on. Let's go!"

"Wait, go where?"

"To my place. Bella is going there now." Alice hiss.

"Wait. How did you know? I thought you couldn't see when the wolves are involved?"

"I don't. But, I saw Carlisle treating Bella's injured hand."

"Bella's what..." Before I could say anything else, I was picked up by the petite woman as if I was a purse and she took of in a run before I could understand what was happening.

 

  
When we got there my voice was rough from screaming, and I had to hold myself in the nearest tree to not fall on my face. Thank god I didn't vomit all the food I had eaten on lunch.

"I hate you." I hiss at her, but she does not seems to be worried about that at all.

"Alice...what? Cassidy, love, are you alright?" Leave it to Carlisle to show up at the best moments. "What happened?"

"She is just having a little bit of a whiplash." Alice happily answer, as she keeps her way to the house.

"Fuck you." I murmur at her, knowing pretty well she would be able to listen even from inside. But, she was already there and completely unfazed.

  
"Cass? Are you okay?" I feel Carlisle's hand lightly touch my arm, and I finally turn to look at him. * _God, why does he looks amazing at every giving hour?_ *

"Yes. I'm fine. Just...need a little warning before of...being carried around like that."

"I am sorry. Alice is..."

"Not normal. I know." I deadpan, walking slowly up the steps to the front porch.

"I was going to say unique, but...sure."

"Where is Bella?" I ask, mainly to change the subject.

Carlisle looks confused for a moment but them the sound of a car appearing into they drive way steal his attencion away. "I believe she just got here."

"Oh."

He was right. It was Bella, following a very pissed Edward. She looks surprised at seen me there but quickly recovers. "Hey."

"What happened?" Carlisle ask, worried. He was looking at her right hand with frown.

"Jacob kissed her." Edward hisses, opening the front door and ushering us all in.

"And he hurt you?" He ask, once again worried but also confused.

"No. I hurt myself." She murmurs, by now the whole family was already gathered in the living room.

"How?"

"I punched him in the face."

The whole scene must have been so comical that I laugh just thinking about it. Soon Emmett follows me, and we are the only stupid ones laughing at our friends clumsiness.

"Wow. Bells, that is so awesome." I snicker.

"Well, thanks. At least someone is happy about it." She complains. Edwards face was not looking good either, but that only made Emmett and I laugh more.

"Bella, let me see your hand please." Carlisle was in doctor mode now, and everyone knew not to bother him when he was like that, so the group disperse, only leaving Emmett and I in the living room.

After Carlisle takes Bella to his office, the only ones in the room are left in a awkward silence. Emmett looks at me with the best puppy dog eyes i've ever seen, and I can't help but to crack a smile to that.

He smiles back and that adorable dimple of his shows in the corner of his mouth. "Hey, bestie."

"Hey, Em."

"You still mad at me?"

"For leaving, or for picking up a fight with Paul?"

"Hm. Both?"

"Well..." I remember what Rosalie told me a week ago, and my face instantly relaxes. "No. I forgive you."

"Yes!" He certainly looks glad, and makes a point of showing it by hugging me and spinning me around like a child.

"Hey. Stop. Emmett!"

"What was that? Higher you said?"

"No. I did not said that!" I yell, being picked up like a child was not enjoyable at all. "Let go."

"Emmett, let her go." Carlisle's voice startles me, and I almost fall on my face, but Emmett holds me tighter and lowly lower me into the floor.

"Argh. Thanks" I hiss quietly, as I my feet touch the ground and I recompose myself.

"Sorry, hun." Emmett scratch his neck, an apologising look on his face.

"Where is Bella?" I ask, and as if on cue she comes out of the room, a chastised look on her face. Edward follows behind her closely, looking rather possessive in fact. He was really pissed.

"Hey. How are you?" I ask her, half worried, half amused at the whole situation.

"I'm fine. It's not hurting that much." She replies quietly. Edward's annoyed look never leaving his face.

"Good." I let out the breath i didn't realise I was holding. A smirk starts to form on my face. "Do me a favor, will you? Next time, don't punch a werewolf."

"Only if you're a vampire." Emmett happily add. I glare at him but there isn't real meaning behind it, especially when he smiles and those cute dimples of his show up.

It was already late when Alice showed up unannounced in my house, it was probably past midnight by now.  
"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Bells. I got to go. See you tomorrow."

"I can take you home." Carlisle offers, a little hesitant. My first instinct was to say no, but then I realise that I didn't have another way of going home, besides walking.

"Fine."

 

The ride to my house was completely silent. The air around us felt heavy and awkward. It has been a long time since we spended alone time together, and it was obvious we, both, didn't know what to say.

As Carlisle parks the car in my sidewalk, I have a little anxious feeling, and I knew I was 5 seconds away to fleeting the scene. But Carlisle stops me when he turns to look my way longly. He has the best sad looking eyes i've ever seen, and it makes my heart squeeze a little.

"So, you're not mad at Emmett anymore. You've forgiven Jasper. Now Emmett. When will the rest of us have your forgiveness?" He ask quietly, as if afraid I was going to shut him down.

"One at a time." I reply, looking around, playing with my hands nervously.

  
"Well... I hope I am the next one."

The look in his eyes is so sincere it takes my breath away for a second. And it also makes me re-evaluate our situation.

Do I miss him? _Obviously_.  
Do I want to forgive him? _Yes_.  
Do I believe in him? _Maybe_.  
Do I love him? ... _With all my heart._

  
The love in his eyes is so honest, so full of passion and desire, i can't help but to return it. "I hope that too."

 

After all, no one has ever looked at me that way before. And, I have a strong feeling in my heart, that no one else ever will.

 

 

 


	12. Graduation

**Chapter 12: Graduation**

 

 

 

This is it. The last day of my school life. As soon as I pick that degree, the adult life oficially starts. And, I still have no idea what I am gonna do after this whole mess is worked out.

Sam is not here with me on this special day, and although it makes me a bit sad, I understand he has his own things to deal with. Carlisle, on the other hand, is sitted in the back row, looking like a proud father. As he should be, his children are also graduating, even though they had done this thousands of times and probably will do much more in the future. Esme was sitting by his side, looking like the sophisticated lady that she is, all smiles and composure, an aura of perfection around her. Completely the opposite of myself.

I, on the other hand, was a mess. My hair was dry and lifeless. I was sweating and could feel my armpits soaking wet. The dress I decided to wear was an old one, that I found on the things that mother left behind. The in dress in itself was not the prettiest thing i've ever seen, but it was in a much better condition then any one I had in my closet -except the burgundy dress from prom night that I refuse to even look at.

I look at Esme once again with a death glare. _Honestly, how can someone be so fucking perfect all the time?_ As if she could read my thoughts, suddenly her eyes are on mine and I freeze completely. Her eyes are so kind, the expression on her face is of a very proud mother, and it surprises me that she would still look at me that way. With a motherly love that I've never really received from my own mother.

It made me feel even worse, though. Ashamed that a second ago I was so blatantly glaring at her. I look away i second to late to escape from her gaze, but right on time to devote all my attention to Jessica, who is getting ready to make her grand speech.

  
“When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up..." She starts, and immediately the room is silent. "...Our answers were things like; Astronaut, President or in my case, a Princess." A little laugh escapes from me, because I can certainly imagine a little Jessica dressed up as a princess, daydreaming about princes and castles. "When we were ten, they asked again.We answered rock star, cowboy or in my case, a gold medalist." I remember of the time I wanted to be a singer and can't hold back a happy sigh again. "...But now that we’ve grown up, they wanted a serious answer. Well, how about this - who the hell knows?" And the question was so honestly what I have been thinking over and over again in my head for months now. I can't help but to laugh out loud at her statement, a little surprised actually that everyone else seems to be feeling exactly the same. "This isn’t the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love – a lot. Major in Philosophy because there is no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again because nothing’s permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way someday when they asked what we wanna be, we won’t have to guess – we’ll know.” The speech is finished with the whole crowd standing up to applause. Many cheers and laughter can be heard all around me, and I finally let myself relax a little and enjoy the last day of my school life in Forks High.

  
_Change your mind and change it again because nothing’s permanent._ She said.

And, you know what. She is absolutely right.

_So make as many mistakes as you can._

 

  
                                * * *

 

  
I wasn't so sure anymore about going to the party later. My first instinct was to go to La Push to be with Sam and the guys, but my feet where killing me, so after hugging my schoolmates goodbye, I went straight home to take the damn heels off. Why the fuck I decided to wear such a thing in the first place is beyond me. Imagine how hard it was to ride my bike, on a dress and heels. _Yep_.

I take the cursed shoes as soon as I step into my living room, throwing them somewhere by the corner and going straight to my room, already pulling the dress off. _These damn things..._

Opening my closet's door, I pay no attention to the pile of clothes shuffled inside, grabbing a skinny jeans and throwing on a clean shirt with an pretty enough cleavage. Then with my leather jacket on top and some boots, i was ready. I stare at myself in the mirror -shocked- only now realising that i was dressing up for the party, and actually trying to look nice, for once. To finish things up, I tie my hair up into a ponytail, because honestly there was nothing else I could do for it.

As if on cue, there is a knock in my door. I go down the stairs in record time, almost falling once when I hit the bottom. Opening the front door, I can't help but to let my disappointment show in my face, when I see the person that was standing on the other side.

"You don't need to look so sad." Jacob complains, with his big arms crossed over his broad chest and a cute pout on his lips.

I sigh, already regretting on opening the door. "You never visit me. So, whatever you're here for, it's not good."

"Tsk. Don't be a baby. I visit you enough. And, nothing happen." He roll his eyes, as if annoyed but look down, a little blush rising on his face when he adds. "I just thought you would like a ride to the party."

Oh. So that's why. Huh? The little shit was trying to sneek in by using me. Clever. But not smart enough to fool me.

"You mean the party at the Cullen's house?" I ask, this time I am the one crossing my arms over my chest, a smug smile growing in my face.

"Yes."

"I thought you weren't invited." I reply, nonchalantly.

"Of course I was." He said, annoyed.

"Was that, before or after you kissed Bella?"

"..." He is trying really hard to look innocent. Staring at the floor as if it would somehow help him.

"Jake." I sigh, tired of this conversation already. "You can't go. Bella doesn't want to see you."

"Of course she wants. I'm her best friend." He complains, looking much more like the boy he was, and not the man he looked like.

"Excuse me. First, her best friend is _me_." I reply, to which he just rolls his eyes once again. "Second, Edward hates you and showing up at his house is not a good idea. And third, you were officially uninvited the second Bella punched you in the face. Which, may I add, must have been awesome."

He just stares at me first, then exhale loudly. "Cass, you don't even like Edward, so stop pretending you care for his feelings and get in the car already. I know Bella is mad at me, and I want to apologize, but it is really hard to do that when she won't even answer the phone..."

"Okay, fine. You won on the Edward part. " I smirk slightly, closing the door behind me and walking to the Rabbit that is parked on my sidewalk.

As I get inside, I am not surprised to see the rest of Jacob's gang patiently waiting for us. "Hey guys!"

Quil greets me warmly from the front seat, and Embry gives an one arm hug when I sit by his side on the back. Jake gets in the car and starts the engine right away.

 

  
The party in the Cullen's house is already in full mode when we arrive. At least ten cars were visible in the front yard. The music coming from inside was loud and catchy. The whole atmosphere around the house was amazing.

"Come on." I half-yell, realising that i didn't need to after looking at the boys face. They looked like dogs when there is too much noise around. Grumpy.

The living room seemed to be acting as a dance floor, but there was people all over the place. Especially in the kitchen, where the snacks where. Lots of greeting and people yelling my name followed me as I walked through the house looking for the owners, or Bella. Jessica was dancing, in the middle of the room, with Lauren, and although we haven't been talking much lately I still stop to talk to her briefly and to compliment on the beautiful speech. I ignore Lauren completely of course, and she does the same to me so I move on, hugging Angela and Ben quickly before of going further into the house.

The boys followed me closely, as I take the steps to the second floor, finally finding the person we were looking for. Bella was definitely out of her comfort zone in a party like this, so I knew for sure that she would be riding somewhere upstairs.

"KlutzBella, what you doing hiding in here?" I say, as a greeting. Making my friend jump awaya from the window that she was currently leaning on.

"Jesus, Cass. You scared..." She stops talking immediately when she turns around and see who I brought with me. Her eyes suddenly turning a colder. "What are you doing here?"

I knew she wasn't talking to me so I quickly get away from her line of sight, before she gets mad at me too for bringing Jake with me.

"Bella..."

I leave them alone to sort things out, grabbing Quil and Embry's arms and taking them away with me. Whatever Jake and Bella had going on, was not our business and honestly, I did not want to have anything to do with it anyway.

"Where are we going?" Quil ask, actually it sounded more like a complain but I did not pay any attention to it.

"We are going back down stairs to have fun like the young good looking people that we are!" I happily answer, winning a snort from him and a little cute smile from Embry.

As we pass through Carlisle's office, I can't help but to stop and hesitate for a second. I left the graduation ceremony so fast, that we didn't really get to talk at all. Well, it's not like he didn't tryed, but I was not really in the mood to see him and Mrs. Cullen being all *'we are one happy family'* thing that they do when they are in front of other people.

"Cass?" Embry quietly calls me -as if he knew exactly what I was thinking- and I have to look up at him, surprised for having spaced out. _Is it me or is this kid getting taller every other day?_

"Ah. You know...go on without me. There is something I have to do first. I'll see you downstairs in a minute." I bite my lip nervously, at the look in they faces. Quil was obviously not happy but thankfully he did not say anything. Embry was a kind boy so I knew he would not complain either. I wait for them to disappear down the hall before of turning back to the office door.

As soon as I lift my hand to knock, the door opens. Carlisle stands on the other side, a small smile on his face.  _God, he looks beautiful in casual clothes._ He was wearing jeans and white blouse, the most casual I've seen of him lately. He knows I like when he dresses for his age, and by the smile on his face, I knew that he did it on propose.

"Sorry, did I startle you? I heard the conversation from inside and couldn't wait to see you." He looks apologetic for opening the door so suddenly, and invites me in with an hopeful expression.

"It's okay. By now, I am almost used to the sneeking around me, and the special abilities." I reply, a small smile forming on my face, as I step inside his office. "Where is everyone? I've only seen Bella so far."

"Oh. Esme, Rose and Emmett are out somewhere. Alice must be with Jasper, trying to make this party perfect for every each guest. Edward was with Brlla last time I checked. He usually is never far from her." The last phrase was said with a little knowing smile on his face. He looked extremely happy for his son's relationship status.  
"And, why are you hiding in here?" I ask, sitting on top of his desk as if owner the place. He did not look bothered by that at all, so I stayed exactly where I was.

"Well, I don't think the guests would appreciate the patriarch of the family walking around on they private party." He smirks a little, and the sight is so sexy, I have to bite my lip to stop a moan.  
  
"It's _your_ house." I remind him, but he looks happy just by being there with me, so I smile a little for that too.

"It is. But it is also an important day for them, for you. Let them have fun."

_Change your mind and change it again because nothing’s permanent._

_Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love – a lot._

"Shouldn't I be down there having fun too then?" I can't hold back the flirt from my voice, and his eyes seems to darker once he hears my breath hitch.

"You could have fun up here too." His reply is quiet but very firm, and...holy shit when did he got so close?

It was obvious to me now that he was going to kiss me. And even though I still have no idea if I forgive him or not, there was nothing on the world I wanted more than to feel his lips on mine.

The look on his face was, hungry and full of passion. His nose was almost touching mine when...

Suddenly the door burst open and the rest of the crew fill in quickly as if they didn't have enough time or something like that. Carlisle turns to regard the new comers, glaring silently at his children for the interruption. Edward is the first to get in, stopping in the middle of the room to look at us closely. _Mind your own business,_ i mentally reprimand him. Fortunally he does not say anything about it.

Jacob, Embry and Quil get in after Bella and stand a few feet away from the rest. Alice and Jasper are holding hands and she looks quite frantic about something. Bella's eyebrows rise almost to her hair line when she sees me sitting in Carlisle's table. No one says anything for a second, until I finally brake the awkward silence.

"What's going on?"

"She had a vision." Jasper answers. And that it's enough to make me feel afraid and a little bit nervous.

"A decision has been made." Alice simply says. Her voice monotonous, as if she was in a trance right that instant.

"So we are not going to Seattle after all?" Carlisle ask, his voice sounds tired all of a sudden.

 

"No. They are coming here."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! How you doing? So, I started working again this week, and will have less time to write, but I will try my best to keep updating once a week as I usually do.
> 
> Thx.


	13. United Front

**Chapter 13: United Front**

 

 

 

"They will come to Forks?"

  
My heart starts to beat faster in a second. Fear creeps into my very core, and I can't help shuddering in despair. _They are coming here_. As if sensing my emotions, Carlisle place his hand on my back and caress me up and down gently, to calm me down a little. It wasn't really working...or so I thought, suddenly my mood totally changed, and I could feel nothing but pure serenity. Confused, I look around worriedly, only to find Jasper intense gaze focused on myself. Then, i understood what was happening. He was using his empath abilities to help me control my emotions. An surge of gratitude towards him, grow itself in the very core of me, and by the expression on his face I knew he could feel it too.

Now that I was much calmer, I rake a deep breath and go back to the topic at hand. "So, what is the plan?"

"Jasper has experience with new borns." Carlisle asnwers.

We all look at Jasper for confirmation and he simply nods. "I can teach you all that I know."

"How long do we have?"

Silence fills the room for second, until Alice finally answer. "A few weeks."

Dread starts to fill up in my heart but I push the fear away and look at Jake and the boys for help. He doesn't hesitate in answering my unasked question. "We are in."

"What?" Bella exclaim. Edward makes a face at that but thankfully does not say anything.

"Do you think Sam would agreed on collaboration?" Carlisle ask Jacob.

"I think so. I'll talk to him." Embry and Quil nod along to that, and I sigh relieved that they agreed too.

"No! Jake, you can't. I can't let you get hurt because of me. You don't know what you are dealing with." Bella exclaim, and it is such an idiot statement that I can't help but to fall into a stunned silence.

She looks at Edward for help but he doesn't move a finger to help her argument. Actually, he does the exact opposite. "It is more protection for you."

She looks at me then, expectantly.

"You underestimate them." I sigh, disappointed at my friends innocent mindset.

Before Bella can retort, Jake takes the lead and shuts her up with one simple sentence. "Isn't this what you wanted? Us, getting along. Fighting together not each other."

She just stares at him, dumbfounded.

"Well, now that we settle this, we need to go talk with Sam." Quil announced, already walking away with Embry right behind him.

"I'm coming too." I say, a little worried at Sam's reactions to Jake making decisions for the pack. He won't like it.

Carlisle frowns, obviously not happy with my decisions, opening his mouth to say something -probably to demand me to stay here with him- but stops immediately at seen my pointed look. _Good. He needs to learn not to meddle with my things._

 

Bella does not look happy at the turn of events either, but thankfully she keeps her thoughts to herself this time. I follow the guys outside and into the car and in less than a minute we are headed to La Push.

 

 

When we arrive there is already quite late but thankfully Sam was not yet in bed. He leaves the house as soon as Jake park the car, probably having already heard us coming a minute or two ago.

"Weren't you all supposed to be at some party on the Cullen's house?" He ask, faking nonchalance, but I knew deep down he wasn't thrilled about us being in the ' _enemy_ ' territory.

"Change of plans." Jake says.

"What happened?" He is in full alpha mode in a instant. Calm and collected.

"The leeches in Seattle, they are coming here." Quil answer, an angry scowl on his face.

"How many?"

"A small army." I whisper, as if afraid to say it too loud. He could hear me fair enough, and by the look on his face, he was also pretty angry about that.

"How long do we have?"

"Alice wasn't sure..."

"And what are we supposed to do now?" I've never seen Sam so frustrated before, but i've also never given him the news of an army of vampires coming for us before so.

"Sam..."

Before Jake could complete the phrase, I interrupt him, afraid that Sam might get very unhappy with the guys for agreeing on a truce without his acknowledged. "We need to fight together on this. I know you don't like them but the only way of protecting both Forks and the rez, is if you all do this together."

He doesn't say anything at first, just stares at me with the scowl intact on his handsome face. Then, sighing he says. "Alright. I'll talk with the elders."

 

I breath out, relieved, then give him an tentative smile and thank him profusely. The guys visibly relax and already start to make jokes about leeches what they are going to do with them. Sam on the other was as serious as ever, staring at the nothing with an thoughtful look in the eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" I pull him away from the guys banter and he finally looks up at me.

"Hm? Yeah." He says, a little spacey, then he looks at me more closely. "You look nice."

I smile a little at that but stop completely when he suddenly looks a bit sad. "What?"

"Just...something you probably should know." He frowns, uncertainty writted on his face.

"What is it?" By the look in his eyes it was not good, and he briefly glance at the guys with a knowing look, which makes them all shut up and go back to the car.

"Yesterday, well...i don't know if you care about this at all, but I think you should know..."

"Just fucking say already!"

"Paul imprinted last night."

  
"..." _Oh._

  
I waited for that sadness-post-breakup to fill my body, but, it never did. I knew something was going to happen, i could feel it, and now, it all makes so much sense. I don't know what to think about that. It makes me freeze, with a deer-caught look in the eyes. I guess, this is the reason why I suddenly felt the need to end our ' _relationship_ ', but it doesn't mean I don't feel upset about it. It's not like i love him or want to be with him romantically, it's just that...I don't wanna lose him, at all. And I fear that might happen if he is now with the one person he was supposed to be.

"Cass?"

Sam's voice startles me, and I look up at him with deer-caught look in the eyes. "Oh, thanks for warning me."

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, of course." _Why wouldn't i be?_

He looks consurned but thankfully does not say anything else. I give him a hug and say a quick goodbye before of turning around and going back to the car where the guys were waiting for me.

"Hey, Cass."

"What?" I look at him over my shoulder, and stop walking when I see the proud smile on his face.

"Congrats on graduating."

"...Thanks."

 

 

                             * * *

 

  
The guys drop me in front of my house and I don't hesitate in getting in, barely saying goodbye at all just a wave from afar. Inside the house I instantly take my boots off, hopping on one foot on my way to the kitchen. God I wish I had a drink right now. But, that goddamn Cullen bastard took away all of my booze. _Dick_.

Speaks of the devil and he shows up.

"Hello."

"Holy..!!!" I jump away from the voice and almost fall on my face.

"Love, are you alright?" Carlisle's handsome face appears in front of me and he holds me up.

"No, I am not alright!" I scream, massaging my knee because i accidentally hit it on the table. "Don't just get inside peoples house like that."

"My apologies." He sounds chastised but does not look like he regrets at all.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" I sigh, exhausted from the long day of activities.

  
"Well...hm, i just wanted to...see you." He almost stutter and the act is so not-Carlisle that it makes me finally look at him, in a bit of a shock actually. The looks on his face is quite...cute, as if he would be blushing now, if he actually could. "Is there a problem? Are you alright?"

"What? Yes, of course I'm okay." I answer, nonchalantly. He does not seem to believe but he doesn't say anything about it. For that I appreciate. "So, since you're here. What do you wanna do?"

The look on his eyes told me just what he came here for, and even though it made a little hot in the inside, my head was just not in the game right now.

"Can we just...watch something?" I offer, hopeful. My head was so full of thoughts it was giving me a headache and all i needed was a good movie to distract me for an hour or two until i fall asleep.

He smiles that beautiful kind smile of his and nods. He understood, i suppose. That what happened today or almost happened between us was a moment of weakness on my part, and that I was not going to let it happen any time soon.

"Of course, whatever you want, love."

_He keeps saying that, doesn't he?_  Maybe, giving him a second chance wasn't such a bad idea anymore.

After all, we need to be the most united right now. All of us.

 

 

 

 

 


	14. The Truce

**Chapter 14: The Truce**

 

 

 

"You're late." I complain, as soon as Edward parks his super-expensive car on my sidewalk.

"My sincere apologies, my lady." He replies, sarcams dripping from his mouth.

I don't hesitate in getting in, and he swiftly rides away, towards Bella's house to pick her up next. The awkward silence inside the car was almost suffocating. It was obvious for both of us that we hated each other, so neither one made a point of speaking.

I hear Edward silent laugh and turn slightly to the left to look at him. He was chuckling quietly as if laughing at some intern joke but never leaving his eyes away from the road. "I don't hate you, you know."

  _Ah...so that was it. The bastard read my mind_. Sometimes i forget he can do that. "I do." I huff like a petulant child and turn to look at the window once again.

"No, you don't. You don't like the way i treat Bella. And how i've hurt her in the past, but you don't hate me. Hate is a strong word. And even though there is a lot of people that have emotionaly hurt you somehow, you still don't hate any of them."

"Stop reading my mind!" I say between gritted teeth. _You are so annoying._

"I know you don't like to have me in your head, but it is not something I can control. There isn't an on&off button, you know."

"How long have you been a vampire?" I inquire.

"98 years."

"All this time and you still can't control your powers?"

"It's not that easy." He sounds annoyed now, and that makes me smirk a little.

"Right. You and Alice just love to put your nose into other peoples business, admit it already."

"That was rude."

"Says the man that was psychoanalyzing me with his mind a minute ago."

"I was just pointing the obvious."

"You were trying to piss me off."

"Now, why would I do that?" I wasn't looking at him but I could almost hear the smile on his lips.

"I honestly don't know." The silence reigns once again, as I watch the big green trees passing outside the car's window.

  
"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" The sound of his voice startles me, and this time I fully turn around to look at him. He does the same, and for the first time I can actually see the sincerity on his face.

"I am sorry for...everything."

 Oh.

 

"Oh." Edward-fucking-Cullen was actually apologizing to me? I couldn't held back the dumbfound look in my face.

"Yes. I should have apologized a long time ago. I'm sorry for that. And for causing so much pain to Bella. And to you. And you know, the Volturi thing...sorry." He really looked sincere, and a lot nervous too, probably worried about my reaction. But, seeing Edward actually being sorry for being an ass and actually apologizing to me, all of a sudden, was so unexpected it got me completely frozen in my spot.

It took me a whole minute to compose myself. "O-okay. Sure." The silence reigned once again as we both come an understanding. _I don't hate you. You just piss me off constantly._

This time he laughed out loud, the tension around us, completely vanished. "So, truce?" He parks the car in front of Bella's house and look at me in the eyes, expectantly.

 

"Yeah. Truce." I reply, kindly a smirk forming on my lips as I watch Bella aproaching the car. _For now._

 

His head hangs back when he laughs out loud. Bella opens the car's door and stops completely at seen the light mood around us. Her eyebrows shot up almost to her hairline.

"Hm, you guys are okay?" She asks, a little hesitant.

"Yeah, all's good."

 

  
  _For now._

 

  
                               * * *

 

 

We arrive at the clearing where we were supposed to meet, and I don't hesitate before of jumping out of the car. The Cullen family was already there, and Emmett was the first to say Hello to me.

"Cassy." He exclaims, picking me up and crushing me to hia chest in a bear hug.

"Ah...Em...can't breath..."

"Oh, sorry." He putts me back on the floor and gives me an apologetic sheepish smile.

"Hi Cassidy." Alice's high pitched voice comes from behind me as a warning before she crushes me in a backhug.

"Alice, let go."

She does, thankfully, and Jasper shows up by her side, smiling and nodding slightly. Bella appears then, and Alice throws herself at her next.

I look around for the rest the clearing and see Esme and Rosalie talking quietly to the side,when they look my way I wave at them shyly. Rosalie nods once and Esme smiles wamly.

"Hello, love."

Carlisle's voice always gives a little hotter inside, and today wasn't any different. By the sly look on his face he very much enjoyed that too.

"Where are the guys?" I ask, as a greeting, trying to pretend his closeness was not affecting me at all.

"Not here yet. I can only hope that they will come."

"They will." I say, a little to harsh. _They have to._

 

  
Carlisle stops every motion and stares blankly to an empty place in forest. Looking around I can see all the other vampires doing the same, which makes me certain that the was coming. As if to prove my point, followed by Sam, one by one of the wolves come out off the big trees and step into the circle of the clearing. Sam looks magnificent in the front middle. All big and confident, as the Alpha should. Jared, as his beta, by his side, staying close and observant. Paul, on the other, looking as menacing as ever.

"They don't trust us enough to come on they human form." Edwards states, which was kind of obvious, and i shoot him a look that says ' _Really?_ ' that he blatantly ignores.

"They came. That's what matters." Carlisle answer, and then take one step forward to speak directly with the pack. "Hello, thank you for coming. We called you here today, so you all could learn, together with us, as much as you can of the new borns. Jasper..." When called by Carlisle, Jazz takes a step closer to present himself in front of the wolves. "...here, has experience with them. He will teach us how to defeat them."

  
A beat of silence and then. "They want to know how the new borns different from us." Edwards says, serving as the interpreter.

"They are much stronger than us." Carlisle answer, his doctor persona showing once again. "Because they human blood still run through they vessels. Our kind is never more powerful then on the first seven months of this life." _Wow_.

  
"Carlisle is right." Jasper takes a step closer to adress the pack. "That's why they were created. A new born army doesn't need thousands like a human army. No human army could stand against them." That thought gives me the chills, and I shift closer to Bella, uncomfortable.

"The two most important thing to remember are: First, never let them get they arms around you. They will crush you instantly. The second, never go for the obvious kill. They will be expecting that, and you're gonna lose." Jasper finish his speech and turns around completely, walking a few meters away to the middle of the clearing. "Emmett."

At the call of his name, Emmett quickly runs to position himself in front of Jasper. By the look on his face, he was loving all of this circus.

"Don't hold back." Jazz replies.

"Not in my nature." Em adds, cheeckly.

 

The whole fight starts and ends so quickly, I kind of feel like i blinked and lost everything. One moment Emmett was running into Jasper, the next he was on the ground. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I knew Jazz was good, but, better them Emmett? No. I did not saw that coming.

"Never loose focus." Jazz looks like a real war commander right now, and I couldn't help but to laugh a little at Emmett, that was currently picking himself off from the floor.

"Nice Emmett!" I cheer. To which he sends me a glare that was supposed to be scary. But his face was so full of mud it was actually kind of cute and I had to bite my lip not laugh more.

 

Carlisle and Edward are the next ones to go. They fight for what feels lile hours. They are both really good, but someone was destinated to lose. Carlisle is the first to fall on the ground. Edward catches him by surprise and the next thing I know he is lying flat on the ground. Edward looks up with a smirk, gladly showing off to Bella. Taking advantage of his son's distraction, Carlisle picks himself up from the floor and knock Edward down in one simple move.

This time I laugh out loud with no regrets. Emmett that is currently by my side, joins me and we both chuckle at his brother. Carisle winks at me galantly, and I look down trying to hide my blushing face.

 

 

The trainning keeps going on for a few more hours. Rosalie and Esme fight well enough, but it was Alice the one that surprised me the most. She is really fast and smart for someone that looks so small and fragile.

When Jasper was done teaching everything they needed to know, the pack left without as much as a peep. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme left first, Carlisle, Alice and Edward were talking quietly a few feet away, leaving Bella and I alone to walk around.

 

As we walk quietly to the car, we meet Jasper waiting patiently by the car. "Hey, Jazz."

"Girls." He nods, the gentle sound of his voice is always so calm, it always feels comfortable talking to him.

"Jasper, how do you know so much about new borns?" Bella ask. I can tell that question has been bugging her for a while now, and to be honest, me too.

I see some hesitation on his face for a second, but in the end, he answers. "I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings."

"What do you mean?"

As if to make a point, he shows both his arms to us. From his wrist to the elbow it was filled with bite marks and scratches. I hold back the gasp, but Bella does not. She looks shocked at first, them looks down at her own mark in her wrist.

"It looks like mine."

"And mine." I whisper, my hand automatically goes to my stomach, where I know James claws will forever be. "How did you get that?"

"Well, before I was turned...I joined the Confederate Army, right before i made 17, using way of persuasion." He smiles cheekly, and wink at us.

"So you already had a way of making people feel like you wanted back them?" I ask, intrigued.

"You could say so." The smirk leaves his lips and he takes a much more serious face. "In the following 2 years, I was promoted to major in the army and became the youngest major in Texas. "

"That was all during the civil war?"

"Yes, only that I have never been in one single battle."

"Until?" I ask, a part of me dreading the answer.

He stops and stares at us for a moment, the haunted look on his eyes was enough to make me regret asking in the first place. "Until I met a certain imortal...Maria."

"I was evacuating women and children, when i met them. They were in three. Maria, Lucy and Nettie, who had recently lost their respective territories to other covens."

"Maria knew from my suit that I was in the military and changed me into a vampire in the hopes of utilizing my training and experience to create an efficient army."

"Me and other newborns helped Maria reclaim her territory and later claim dominance over others. I was her second in command, she used my powers to control the other, and also...to dispose of them. An endless task, since she never let them live longer then the first year."

"I thought that, what Maria and I had, was love. But I was her puppet...she just pulled the strings." He said it with so much emotion, that I didn't need to be a empath to know how he felt.

I look at Bella and she is biting her lip worriedly, her eyes were not focused and she did not quite look like she was paying attention anymore. _What is it?_  I try to ask her, but she seems to come out of it. "And how did you escape that?"

"While in the army, I befriended a newborn named Peter, whom i persuaded Maria to keep because of his advanced combat skills and kindred spirit." The tone of his voice is much lighter when he talks about his friend. " Then Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn that we were supposed to kill. I allowed them to escape. After that, Maria's feelings for me changed: I could sense how fearful - and somewhat mistrustful - she was towards me, and i knew that she would plot a way to destroy me."

"In 1938, Peter came back and told me about the way vampires could coexist up North. I immediately left Maria and her coven to join Peter and Charlotte. However, i did not find peace, since i could still feel the emotions of my human victims." Hearing about they human victims has always been a sore spot for me, so i was glad when he quickly moved forward.

"Eventually, I left Charlotte and Peter. And tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew overwhelming."

"In 1948, i ran into a diner in Philadelphia and met Alice." At this he smiles a little. "At first, i was puzzled by her happy behavior around me, but nevertheless, her joyful emotions impacted me greatly." He is full on smiling now, the spark in his eyes was so adorable it made smile too. "When she held out her hand, I took it, and felt an unfamiliar emotion for the first time: hope."

"She saw you coming didn't she?" I ask, a smirk already forming on my lips.

"And he left me waiting for a long time."

Like always, Alice shows up unannounced, and gives me the fright of my life. Bella laughs a little when i jump back at the sound of Alice's voice. She was already so used to Alice's weird behavior that she didn't even bat an eye.  
  
"My apologies, ma'am." Jasper says, looking at his mate with so much love it felt kind invasive to watch them.

Bella and I decide to leave the love birds before they start to make out in the middle of the forest, and walk the way back to where Edward and Carlisle were still talking.

"What was that look back them? When Jazz was talking about him and Maria." I ask Bella.

"Noting." She reply. I don't really buy it, but by them we were already too close to the men and i decide to just let go for now.

"Are we done?"

"Yes, we can go." Edward turns away from gis father to lead the way to his car. Bella follows him closely and when I turn to do so, Carlisle stops me with a hand in my arm.

"Would it be alright if I give you a ride home?" He ask, almost hesitant to do so.

"Did you come by car?" I frown, looking around and not seeing the mercedes.

He chuckle lightly, and says. "No, but it wouldn't be the first time that I carried you in my arms."

Oh.

"Oh..." I wasn't sure if i wanted to, to be honest. I never enjoyed being picked up and carried while they runned faster then a car. It was not a very good sensation. But, a small part of me, wanted to spend this alone time with Carlisle, even though deep down I knew it might not be the very best idea.

"I just...want to spend some time with you...before..."

"Before the battle?" I inquire.

"Well, yes."

"Alice saw the day that they are coming?"

"They haven't decided the day yet, but...soon."

Oh.

"Okay." I murmur, biting my lip lightly.

"Hm?"

"Okay, i'll go with you."

 

The smile he gave me then, was honestly the happiest one i've seen on his face for a while. It gave goosebumps, and made my heart beat a lot faster than normal. One smile and i was done for, god that's so pathetic. _Calm the fuck down, girl._

 

"Thank you, love. I'll try not to go to fast."

  
_God, please don't make me regret this._

 


	15. Lose yourself

**Chapter 15: Lose yourself**

 

 

 

"What's the plan exactly?"

Carlisle and I were currently in my house, enjoying each others company, while I eat away the leftovers from yesterday's dinner. The pasta was still delicious, the only thing missing, to complete the amazing night, was a glass of wine. But, Carlisle has forbid alcohol in my hands, and he is being very strict about that. It still annoys me, though i choose not to dwell on it, for now.  
  
"Well...we are going to lure them to the clearing we were training today, and..."

"I mean, Bella and I."

"Oh." He stares at me, stupefied.

"Hm?" I inquire, taking a second to swallow all the food in my mouth before of continuing. "You haven't thought about it?"

"Of course I have." He frowns, a offended look on his face. "We just have not decided yet who would be better to protect you two while we fight. I think Rosalie..."

"Wait. What?" _Did he really just said that?_

"Hm..." He looks at me then as if not really understanding my mood change. "What?"

"You _really_  think that Bella and I will just stand by and hide while you all are out there risking your life's for us?" I ask, my fork dropping with a loud noise. If he really thought that, then I was beyond pissed. "Please, tell me you joking."

"Hm. I mean...love, you need to understand that..." He stutters, and that act is so not him it leaves me speechless for a seconde there.

"I understand everything pretty well!"

"Cassidy, I can't put you through that again. The last time was really bad, and..."

 

Okay. He was right. My last encounter with a blood thirsty vampire was horrible, and the memory itself will probably haunt me forever. But, even so, I could not...will not let my friends risk they lifes for me and do nothing to help. And I know Bella will think the same.

"Look, I get it. You don't want to see me hurt again." I say, a much more lighter tone to my voice. "But, it is not your choice, Carlisle. I want to help. I wanna be there."

He sighs, loudly, a unpleased look on his face. "I suppose...having you there would make them more reckless...but even so, it is too dangerous, love. I can not allow that."

"Argh. You always do that." I get up from the chair, annoyed, leaving my plate of food behind as I march to the living room. Carlisle follows me closely, but thankfully does not say anything further. "You don't get to decide what I will or will not do, Carlisle."

"I know you want to help, i understand that. But, if you or Bella stay with us, the new borns won't be the only ones distracted...we will be too, especially Edward and I." At this i stop, my back colliding with his hard chest. His right hand automatically goes to my waist, and he squeeze me there lightly. "My love, i would never be able to focus on the fight if you were there. And i am sure your _friends_ wouldn't either."

 

  _Well, when you put it that way..._

_And, calling my boys 'friends' rather then 'mutts' like his family does, wins a few points with me._

 

"If...if i can't be there, then what can I do?" I ask, crossing my arms in front of my chest, still a little annoyed at him. The hand on my waist was moving up and down slowly, and it was starting to get harder for me to be mad at him.

"We could use your blood." He says, simply.

I turn around slightly, just so to be able to look at him from up my shoulder, with an eyebrow raised questionably.

"If we implant a few drops of your blood around the clearing, they would go mad trying to look for you. It would be distracting, it would leave them reckless and wild."

"It would be easier for you to kill them."

"Exactly."

 Oh.

"Okay. I get it now." Turning around to fully see him I let out a small sigh. A little part of me was actually relieved I wouldn't need to be faced with another vampire like James again. "And where am I going to stay exactly?"

"We haven't decided about that yet. But, maybe your friends could help."

"How so?"

"The werewolves have an...unique smell." He says the last part slowly as if not wanting to offend me somehow.

I bite my lip not to laugh at his face. "You mean they smell bad?"

He looks startle at first, as if not really knowing how to politely deny that. "Hm, i mean..."

I do laugh now. It was impossible not too, the look on his face was priceless. He is really trying hard to not offend my friends in my presence. It was kind cute. "Don't worry too much. They usually complaim about your scent too."

"Oh, really?" He looks surprised at my good humor, but pleased nontheless. The hand on my waist pulling me slightly closer. "What do they say?"

"That you smell sweet and flowery, and it makes their nose itch."

He chuckles, and the sound it's so pleasant it makes me lay my hand on his chest so i could feel it in my skin. The chuckling stops immediately, as soon as i touch him, but the happy glint in his eyes stays the same way as he stares at me. The happiness on his facial expression, because of our closeness, can be obviously seen. "Funny, they smell sour to me. It's kind of disgusting."

I giggle a little bit, swaying my head left and right, as if not really understanding the mysteries of life. "It is funny. To me, you both smell good."

"Is that so?" He murmurs. He was so close to me now that I could feel the freshness of his breath in my cheeks.

"Yeah. Like, Sam's scent is so masculine. Manly. Strong. I like it." I can't hold back another giggle when he growls and press me further into his hard chest. An annoyed look on his face, and a predator look on his eyes. Oh yeah he was pissed, but i just couldn't help but to tease him a little bit, knowing how jealousy he can be. "You, on the other hand, have a much more refined scent. It feels like it belongs to the most expensive bottle of perfume...I love it."

I feel his chest rising, as he takes a big sniff of my neck. Then, next comes the growling that ends up turning into a sort of purring. I close my eyes and throw my head back, exposing my neck at his mercy, asking, begging for him to kiss it.

 

_I can't take it anymore. I can't keep us apart any longer. I need to feel his skin on mine again._

 

"Carlisle..." My voice sounds pleading, and it is enough to make him take charge and press me into his chest as hard as possibly as he can.

The feel of his lips on my neck is enough to make me cry out in pleasure. He kisses me there slowly, not caring in the slightest for my pleas to go harder. No, he was going to take his time with me.  
  
The kisses starts to make it's way up my neck, until it reaches my cheeks. Both my hands circle around his neck, and I gasp when i feel his cold hard hand, snake his way inside my blouse to caress my skin slowly. _God, i missed this. I missed him._

 

The moment his lips touches mine, the world stops and everything feels complete again. The piece that was missing inside of me, suddenly was back in it's right place. And, i realise there in that moment, that even though a small part of me was still afraid -and probably always would- that he would break my heart again, I still would always go back to him. He will forever be my one true love, and that is not just something you can give up.

 

Suddenly all of those feelings was too much for me to handle. It was stressing, and confusing. I had the need to step back and reevaluate all of this situation from the very beginning, and that's exactly what I did. Taking a step back, i free myself fron his strong arms and take a deep breath. I needed to calm down before i started to hyperventilate.

 

  _What the fuck is wrong with me? One minute I want him, the next i don't want anymore?_

_You have some serious mental issues, girl._

_I know that!_

_Fuck. I am mentally talking to myself. Honestly, i think my sanity just evaporated._

 

"Love?" Carlisle's voice startles me enough to make me jump a little. He is looking at me, consurned. And i mentally scold myself once again, for having a mental breakdown in front of him.

"I'm sorry, i just..."

"I understand."

"No. You don't. You're just trying to be nice and understanding but, no you don't. You don't understand me because, I don't fucking understand myself, so how can you?"

"You are scared. I can understand that." He simply reply.

"Yes, but scared of what? Of loving? Of being loved? Or of being let down again for the same guy..."

"I already told I will never leave you again." He pleads, a pained look on his eyes.

"I know. You keep saying that, but...it just doesn't get in my head."

"What else can I do?"

"Nothing. This is me. I am the only one that can fix it. I am the broken one."

"That's not true. You're not broken, you've just give up on hope." He whisper, almost to himself, but the statement does hit home, and i can't hold back a wince.

"Maybe i have. Fear and anger had become a constant in my life in the last months."

"I am sorry..."

"You don't have to say that anymore. You've already apologized enough. That's not what I want to hear."

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know, Carlisle." My voice raises a notch. The way i said his name was almost a yell. "I don't fucking know. But, it is certainly not this."

"I don't know what else I can do to make you see..." The frustration on his face can be easily seen.

"Carlisle, i know you like me. I know you feel attracted to me. I also know I love you, and want to be with you again, but..."

"Then, why?" He interrupts me, but I ignore him.

"...but, not like it used to be." I finish, a tear escaping my eye, to which i clean it quickly.

"What do you mean?" He looks extremely confused, and that only gets me sadder.

"Our relationship was good, yes. But, it was completely wrong. By law, you are married. And, we had to hide us from society. Do you have any idea how I hated that? Being a secret. And, then you broke up with me as if I had meant nothing to you."

"Love, that's not..."

"I understand why we had to hide it, it wouldn't have looked good to the rest of the world, but that does not mean I liked. But, i was a little girl with stupid fantasies, and I actually believed we would be together and happy forever. I had no idea how life really is like. I thought one day we would be allowed to just hold hands outside and have a picnic in the park, like in the movies. Have a Happily Ever After."

"We can."

"No. Not like that. Not if things doesn't change. I don't want a farse anymore. I love you, but I can't go back to that."

"My love, you need to understand, the consequences to our relationship being public..."

"I understand that very well. I also know that i don't wish to be a vampire any time soon, maybe I never will. Then, what would happen? If we were to be together? I would always be the  _human,_  fragile, breakable, growing older everyday...until the day I die."

"No...please."

"We need to talk about that. The fact that i am going to die. I'm human, Carlisle. One day, I am going to die."

"No. I can't..."

"It's inevitable. It's the law of life." A few more tears have fallen down by now, but i did not bother in hiding them. "It would be so easy to fall on your arms right now, and pretend everything is going to be okay, like we did in the beginning. But, it would still not change anything."

"I love you more than anything."

"I don't want to just be loved. I want to be wanted, cared, but most importantly, I want you to be mine as much as i am yours..."

"I am. I'm yours, i have always been."

"No. You're still a married man. A family man. With five kids to take care of. The best doctor in town. You're Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the most respected man of this small town. And, who am i in this story? Your secret lover? The naive girl you foolled around with?"

"You're my mate."

"That's how I will introduce you to people? My mate? Or my sugar daddy, don't you think they would rather call it?"

"Cassidy, please..."

"Honestly, Carlisle, i'm tired. I'm done talking to you. If you want to talk about us more seriously, we can do that another time. But for now, please, go away." I walk the steps needed to open the door, and leave it wide open for him.

 

He hesitates for a second, the saddest look on his face, but in the end walks pass me and out the door, where he stops and stares, sorrowful. "I really do love you, with all my heart, and i will prove it to you. You're right, there is a lot of things we need to discuss, and maybe now is not the best time, but just know, Cassidy...I will _never_  give up on you." With that said, he suddenly disappears. As if he had never been there in the first place.

 

I cry as soon as I close the door, not being able to hold back the tears anymore. This confrontation, even though it was brutal, it was needed. Carlisle needs to understand where I stand in this. And, I will not back down. If, being with me, is what he really wants, then he will do it on my terms.

 

I lock the door and go up the stairs to my bathroom, not hesitating in taking all of my clothes. I was in need of a hot bath, so I prepare myself one. My sixth sense has being over flow lately, and the only thing that calmed my raging thoughts was the feel of water in my flesh. The moment the warm water touches my skin i sigh, pleased at the sensations it caused my body. It was indeed what i needed to relax. Being able to just leave the problems behind and enjoying a warm bubble bath was for sure one of the best things in life. And it was just good to lose yourself in the moment, even if it was just for a while.

  
_The calm before the storm._  I remember of feeling like this once before. And the events following were the worst it could happen. I knew for sure that something big was going to happen soon, and this time I just knew...it was bad.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i am sorry for the delay on the last chapter (14) to make it up to you guys, I decided to write and post this chapter a little bit earlier than planned. I hope you enjoy it :D


	16. You're not alone

**Chapter 16: You're not alone**

 

 

 

  
This time _Jasper_ came to pick me up. He gives me a smirk as i get in the car, noticing my poor mood as soon as he saw me.

"Is everything alright?"

"Did you really had to come so soon?" I complain, combing my messy bedhair with my fingers. "You vampires might not sleep, but i do. And i enjoy sleeping the most I can."

He chuckles quietly, and lazily reply. "It's 9 am."

"Whatever. I was planing to sleep until noon." I murmur, annoyed.

The chuckling turns into a full on laughter, but he does not say anything else to the matter. We remain quiet until we reach our destination. The clearing was looking exactly like the day before, the only difference in the scenery was the lack of pack members, and the rest of the vampire family.

"Where is everyone?"

"Close. They will be here soon."

  
As if on cue, as soon as I leave the car, there is a engine sound coming from the distance, and soon enough, Edward's fancy car makes a turn and parks right next to us. _He still rides like a lunatic._  I sigh.

"Hey." Bella greets me when she gets out of the car. "What's with the long face?"

I shrug, still a bit annoyed at been awoken so early, but secretly my main problem was obviously the discussion i had with Carlisle last night. "Nothing."

"Hm." Bella did not believe me, that was obvious, but she was not going to ask in front of the boys, and for that I appreciate.

Thankfully, a distraction showed up in the face of Sam Uley and Jacob Black, that came out of the woods like they owned the place. Bella and I were surprised at first, but at looking to the stoic faces of Jasper and Edward, they were obviously waiting for them to join us.

"What's up?" I ask, confusion writted on my facial expression.

"That's what I would like to know." Sam spoke up for the first time, just by looking at his face, I was sure he was pissed at been called here with no further explanation.

"My apologies in calling you here so suddenly." Jasper say, the major's voice once again taking the lead to explain the situation. "We had an idea and would very much like your help in achieving it."

"And what would that be?"

"We talked last night and decided it would in our best interests if Bella and Cassidy are not in the battle field with us."

  
"Obviously." Jake growls, annoyed. But, Sam shuts him up with a look.

  
"Well, in that case we will need to hide them somewhere safe. Just because they are not going to be here, does not mean they won't go looking after them."

"But, if they follow they scent it will be easy to find them, eventually." Sam reply, crossing his big arms in front of his chest.

"Yes...unless one of you carry them to the hide out. That way your...strong scent will mask them."

Oh. I get it now. I actually makes a lot of sense.

"I see. If it works, we will do it." Sam uncrosses his arms and walks closer to me. "How about we test it now?" He say, before of picking me up, bridal style. I squeal at being picked up so suddenly, and hit Sam in the chest, annoyed. He doesn't even bat an eye.  
  
"We will be right after you." Jazz reply.

  
With the corner of my eyes, I see Jacob doing the same with Bella, not missing the unpleased look on Edwards face. Then, all of a sudden, Sam starts to run into the forest and all i am able to see is the big trees passing through us. He was not as fast as a vampire in his human form but was certainly faster than a normal being. I was afraid of having a whiplash so i turn my gaze to his chest and leave it there.

"You're quiet." He say, after a few minutes. He changes the pace to a slow jog now.

"So are you." I complain, a pout on my lips.

At this he chuckles a little. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing." I cross my arms in front of boobs, petulant. "I haven't seen you lately." I say, annoyed, but mostly changing the subject.

The laughter leaves his expression completely, and he frowns a bit, guilty. "I know. Sorry, got a lot of things to care about."

"I know. I wasn't complaining." I bite my lip slightly. Only know realising how much i missed my friend. Even though it have only been a few days since i saw him.

"Hm. You sure? It looked like you were jealous of my time spent away from you." The playfulness was back to his voice and he grins at me when i look up at his handsome face.

"You wish." In a even bigger childish act, i show him my tongue. To each he only laughs at it.

"Seriously though. What's going on with you?" His tone is much more serious now, and I sigh, suddenly exhausted, and knowing it was stupid to hide something from Sam. He always will make me talk, even when I have no idea what to say about it.

"Well...you know what."

"Oh. _Him_." He answer, this time not looking down at where my eyes were.

"Yes.  _Him_."

"And, what did he do this time?"

"Nothing." I complain.

"Come on, Cass..."

"No. Seriously. He did absolutely nothing." I reply, beyond annoyed at Carlisle and his lack of understanding. "I told him how i felt, we kissed, even if it was just a second, and he still did nothing. Nothing that i asked him to."

"Which was?"

"Reciprocity. Monogamy. Hm...a fucking normal relationship, if that isn't asking to much."

"I see."

"Sam...i know you don't like him..."

"My feelings for him has nothing to do to your feelings for him, I already told you that before. Whatever it is that you want, i will be there to back you up."

As always, just being next to Sam, talking to him, makes me feel cherished and warm inside. To have a friend like Sam is really an one time thing in a girls life, and sometimes i can't help but to feel a bit guilty at still feeling how i feel for Carlisle. As if somehow i am betraying Sam and pack everytime I allow the Cullen's back in my life, they mortal enemy.

  
"Really?" I ask, wanting an affirmation. Needing it, to hear him say it does not change things between us, and never will. Even if in the end, I choose Carlisle.

"Of course."

"You will still be my friend? Even if i am with _him_?

  
"Yes... Until there is a heart beating in your chest. I will be there for you."

 

 

 

                               * * *

 

 

  
The pack was making another bonfire this weekend, something about enjoying a good time before of going to battle. We still did not know when exactly the army will show up, but i don't need to be a mystic creature to know it will be soon.

The sunset has not yet completely disappeared, and the boys were enjoying the daylight before it fades to play soccer in the beach. The only one missing was Paul, and a small part of me was relieved at that, i still have no idea of how to talk to him and that is a little upsetting.

Emily and her friends were talking quietly by the fire, she has looked at me furtively once or twice already, a frown in her face. It was obvious she was complaining about my presence. _Bitch_.

  
"What's her problem with you?"

I was so distracted that i did not heard the person that sitted next to me. Imagine my surprise when i look at my right and come face to face with Leah Clearwater. Never in all this months has she talked to me, so i was a bit wary at her intentions. Leah hands over a bottle of beer, and I hesitate just a second before of grabbing it.

  
The first taste of the drink in my tongue is quite bitter, and it makes wonder if I am not as used to drinking as I have been in the past few months. But it was exactly what i needed to numb the craziness of my life away, even if it was just for a moment.

Remembering Leah's sudden question, I turn to look once again at the scene in front of me, a frown in my face. "She thinks I am trying to steal her fiance."

  
"Are you?"

"Nah...i'm not _her_." At this Leah laughs so loud, it calls the attention of all the others around us. Sam looks startle at seen us speaking politely to each other, but he does seems glad at it. At least until he sees the bottle on my hand. Then he frowns, irritated, but thankfully does not stop playing with guys to come over and lecture me about drinking. Emily's reaction though was what surprised me the most, she did look angrier than before but there was also a hint of jealousy in her eyes. She was looking at Leah quite remorseful actually, as if she genuinely missed her cousin.

  
After the laughing stops, the silence once again takes reign the air. That only until Leah composes herself, and turn to look at me again. Her eyes could say a lot, and to me it seems like she was debating with herself, on the things she believed, and what was wrong or right.

"If...if Sam had imprinted on you...what would you have done?" She ask, the sadness on her face was impossible to not see, and it looked like it was very hard for her to ask me -a stranger- that question.

  
So i decide to answer her truthfully. "Nothing." She opens her mouth, probably to call me a liar, but I don't give her a chance to speak. I am not finished yet. "Look, Sam is awesome. In another life I would have taken him without a second thought. But, in this life, he was already taken."

"Yeah...he was." My answer does not seem to have been what she was looking for, but it was what i honestly thought about it.

  
"I know how it is to have a mate. And how in love you can be with that person. But, I also know that you can live without it, you can choose to stay away. I know because that's how i live. I've been living it for a while now. Does it hurt? Yes. But is it bearable? I can only tell you that, it get's easier with time."

She does not say anything to that, she just keep taking small sips of her own beer, looking down at the floor as if absorving the thing i said.

It was true. That was my exact thoughts on Sam's relationship, not that i have any say in it but if Leah wanted to know my truth opinion, that was it. Even if it was not what she was looking for. To it seems she was waiting for me to defend Sam and his mate, like everyone else does, even her parents -I've heard- but to someone like me that has been betrayed before. It is not okay to start a relationship with cousin's fiance. Even if the fucking universe decided it should be that way.

Of course I know Emily isn't the only one to blame on this situation, Sam has all the faults too, but I couldn't let pass the opportunity to help my friend on getting Leah's forgiveness, especially since I know how much it hurts him the way things ended between them. "Hey, look, I know you are still mad at him but..."

"Please, not you too." She cuts me off, exasperated. "I've heard the same speech from everyone else. ' _Sam is good man, blah blah blah._..'"

"Yes, well, he is." I finish, lamely. And she huffs a ' _right_ ' back at me. "But, yeah, i understand. A part of me hates my ex-boyfriend too, even though i know he is not all bad. Is part of a woman's nature, i suppose."

"Cassidy, you are something..." This time she chuckles lightly, as if trying to not call so much more unrequired attention to ourselfs again. And i can't help but to snicker along.

"It's true though. Listen, what I was going to say earlier is that, you can always count on him. He will always be there for you."

"Is that so?" She ask, not looking convinced in the slightest.

"Yes. Do you know how I met him?"

"No."

"It was right here. He said something about the Cullens and that got me curious, so i came closer to him and introduced myself. I tryed to make him talk but he didn't say anything to me at all. So in the end I was the one that open up to him. I told him, probably, everything about my life that night. In less than an hour we were like two drunk best friends, laughing, talking and telling jokes. I told him things that even Bella didn't know, and she is my friend since childhood. And then when i had to leave, he got my cellphone from my hand, put his number on it and said: _If you ever need me for anything, anything at all, don't hesitate, your not alone._  After that day, everytime i had a bad day or just something that was bothering me, i would look at his number on my phone and just by looking at it always made me feel much better.

Leah looks up then, to watch the pack that were happily playing together. The frown on her face intact. "And you told me this because?"

"To make a point. You can always count on Sam."

She nods once, and does not speak anything further.

"You know, talking to Sam that night was really good for me. I don't know why, honestly, maybe it was because he was just a stranger to me, and that gave me the courage to tell him the things i didn't even share with my best friend. So, truthfully, i hope i was of good help to you. And, if you ever need it...you can count on me, Leah. _You're not alone."_

 

 

As if on cue, the ringtone of cellphone ended the conversation and the mood was completely over. I grab my phone and see Carlisle's name on the messege list. I read his text twice before of getting up, and making Leah suddenly on edge too.

"What is it?"

By now the others have realised my change of mood, and were starting to head over. My heart was beating painfully, and i almost drop my phone on the floor because of my shaking hands.

"Cass?" Sam's voice broke me out of the transe and i look up at him, fear evident in my face. "What happened?"

"A decision has been made. Alice had the vision."

"They are coming." Jake's voice could be heard from somewhere behind Sam but i couldn't see him.

"When?" Sam ask, the alpha-mode present in his stance.

 

  
"Two days from now."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. I Love You

**Chapter 17: I Love You**

 

 

 

  
I don't know what Alice said but, for Charlie to let Bella spend the night at the Cullen's house it must have being a pretty good lie. A lie that contains the omission of Edward being at home, of course. Probably something around a 'girl's night'.

 

Which was far from the truth.

 

Today could probably be the last day of our lives -who knows- which means, all the respective couples are currently spending they precious time alone together.

 

Which left me completely alone in the Cullen's expensive living room.

 

Don't ask me what I am doing here, 'cause i don't know either. One moment i was at home, the next Alice was dragging me to her place, for what was supossed to be a ' _fun night'._

  
_Look at my happy face._

  
I sigh, loudly. Probably for the tenth time. Carlisle was not yet at home, he had an important thing at work or so is what they've told me. Not that i asked.

_I didn't_.

  _But, Edward can read minds so...of course, he let me know._  With a sly smirk on the lips and a wink.  _The asshole._

  
Not that Carlisle and I are on our best moment. I honestly haven't seen him since the last strife, and that was a few days ago. In the moment i don't even know where we stand on with each other, but i know i don't want our -possible- last night to be spent on fighting or ignoring each others existence.

 

Even Bella is getting some, upstairs.

 

  _Bluh...that's not something i like to picture._

_Ha. Who am i kidding? Virgin Edward is probably talking Bella's ear off about waiting until after marriage._

"Hm. Cassidy?" The angelical voice brought me back from my thoughts, with a startle look I turn around quickly to face Esme, who is currently watching me with that same motherly look she always had.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry if i scared you. I was just wondering if you would like something to drink? Or maybe to eat?"

"Oh." The kind look in her eyes makes me sit straighter and smile a little. "No, thank you. I've eaten before of coming here, since I know you don't eat and all that..."

"Of course. If there is anything else i could help you with..." She stops for a second as if waiting for me to fill in, but since i don't say anything she continues. "Just call, i will be somewhere around the house."

"Sure. Thanks." I reply, nonchalantly.

After a second of hesitation she leaves me alone again, the motherly kind smile forever present in her face.

 

A beat of silence, and then.

 

"You know she is trying to be close to you again, right?"

This time I did jump.

"Christ." I complain. Turning to the other side of the room, i come face to face with Edward. The look on his face was the happiest I've seen...probably ever. "What are you so happy about?" I ask, completely ignoring his last statement.

His smile get wider and there is definitely a spark in his eyes. "Can't i just be in a good mood?"

"You look like you just got laid. So, since I am sure that is not the case, pray tell what is it that's got you in this mood." I reply, cheekly.

"You know, I'll let your friend tell you." He answer, chuckling slightly. "I have to go. Bella is asleep, and she has nightmares when i am not there. Also...Carlisle is coming."

  
As if on cue, the noise of the car's engine can be heard coming from the outside. When i look right, Edward has already left, as quietly as he came. I wait a little bit more until Carlisle comes in. He looks exhausted, even though I know physically his body was as if ready to go to war.

"Cassidy." He looks startle at seeing me, at first. But then the look on his face changes, and he suddenly looks like his proper age. Even though he is wearing his 'adult' clothes. "Love...is so good to see you." He said it so quietly as if afraid of showing how truly happy he was at seeing me there at his house in the middle of the night. But his eyes didn't lie, and i couldn't help but to smile a little bit at him too.

"Alice wouldn't hear a no for an answer." I explain, biting by lip worriedly. _And a part of me wanted to see you too, of course._

"That's amazing. I mean...yes, I am really glad that you are here."

I don't say anything to that. I didn't really had an answer for it. Thankfully he didn't pressure me to talk.

"Hm. Did you eat? I can make you dinner..."

"Yes. I'm fine. I had dinner. Thanks." I can't hold back a chuckle at his expenses. He was acting so cute.

 

The smile on his face grows when he sees the expression on my face. It's been a while since we could just chill in each others company. It felt good.

"Well, do you want to go to my office? It's more private there."

"Yeah. Sure."

"After you." He says. _Tsk. Always the gentleman._

  
I take the steps first and go all the way up until the second floor. The house was in complete silence, if i didn't know better I would say the residents were all asleep. Once securely inside Carlisle's office i turn around to fully face him, and prop myself on the bookshelf behind my back. The easy going smile has yet to leave his face.

"So, how are you?" He is the first to break the silence.

"Hm, pretty nervous. I haven't broken my arm in a while so, can't help the feeling that it's happening again." I chuckle, faking nonchalance while in the inside I was almost freaking out. The fear is a constant in my life in the last few days, it follows me everywhere.

"Your sixth sense is being telling you things?" He inquires, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well...it comes and goes." My answer is really vague, i know, but honestly i don't understand the weird signs the universe is giving me right now. Is all so...cloudy. Before he could further question me, I ask. "What about you? How's work?"

The look on his face turns condescending, and i glare at him in return. "Work is fine. There isn't much work in a small town like Forks. As for how i am doing..." He hesitates for a second, his eyes moving up and down my body. "...it could be better."

"It could be worse." I whisper.

He chuckles. The sexy sound of it always makes my heart beat a little faster. I hate that he can still turn me into a blushing fool. "What about your work?"

"Same boring old thing." I roll my eyes just thinking about it.

"And college? Did you send any applications?"

"Hm. No." I sigh, knowing for sure that he was going to make a big deal out of it.  
  
"What do you mean, no?" He frowns, taking a step closer to me.

"College is expensive." My reply is simple and to the point.

The first reaction i see in his face is shock, the next is annoyance. "If you need money all you have to do is ask me."

"No." I bite back an more argumentative answer hoping not to start a fight with him _again_.

"No? Of course you can, you are my mate, my..."

"Carlisle!"

"What?"

"I don't need your money, but thank you for the offer, if i ever really need help with my bills you will be the first to know."

He huffs noisely, obviously not happy with me but not wanting to start an argument at the same time. "I really think we should talk about this..."

"I don't." I interrupt him again. This time he looks beyond pissed, i almost could see the smoke coming out of his ears. The annoyed look on his eyes are so uncharacteristic of him, i can't help but to laugh about it.

 

His face freeze at the sound of my laughter and looks at me stunned. And a little confused. "What's so funny?"

"You. Ha-ha-ha...You look cute."

 

At my last statement his face soften, and he takes the rest of the steps so he can be as close as possible to me. "You've never called me cute before." He jokes, the fond look in his eyes making my breath hitch quite suddenly.

"That's because you're always so serious." I chuckle, pressing my back more tightly into the bookshelf behind me.

"That is not true. You always take me out of my comfort zone."

"When have I?" I inquire, inclining my chin up until it almost touches his own.

"From the first time i've met you, you've turned me into a different man. Better. Happier."

"Carlisle..." I whisper his name in a warning tone, but it's not like i am really doing anything to stop him from coming near me.

"I know. I don't want to fight with you anymore. I... I love you, so much. You know that don't you? I just want you to have everything you want." He caress his nose through my cheeks and breathes me in.

 

  _Of course i know you love me_. Silly man.

 

"Carlisle...i, i know i don't say this much...i'm not really the romantic type. I can't be as expressive as you are. But...I do. I love you. Even after all the pain you've caused me."

 

Suddenly the arguments we had on the last fight leave my mind and i forget all the reasons why i shouldn't do this but, I have the biggest urge to pull him into my arms and kiss him until i loose my breath. So that is exactly what i did.   
The second our lips meet i feel the floor bellow me disappear. At first i thought Carlisle was making me feel like i was floating, then i realised quite suddenly that he had actually gripped my thights and picked me up from the floor. I wrap my legs around his hips instantly, locking my feet tightly together behind his back. This way i could feel all of his upper body completely pressed into mine. I can't help but moan to that feeling. His hands slid down my body, exploring the curves that were so obvious in my tight outfit.   
He was painfully aware of the heat between my legs now, as well as my nails scratching at his scalp. His left hand caresses my leg up until it reaches the waist line of my pants, getting ready to slide them off, the other hand pressed against my back, holding me tightly to his hard chest.

 

  
Suddenly, an unknow feeling magically forms itself inside my chest, taking my breath away and making me immediately push Carlisle away from me. I fall on the ground, both hands holding my chest tightly, the pain there was strong but not unbearable, even so, it was so intense it blocked my mind from all of the rest of the world. It was like it was calling to me, it was trying to tell me something. Something big. It has never been so powerful before.

 

  _What? What is it? What does it mean?...._  I try to think clearly but is to hard. Nothing happens, no one answers my questions. _I don't understand...please..._

  
  
 -.. . .- - ....

 

I could hear static ringing in my ears, a strange noise -almost sounding like a voice- that i've never heard before. It was like trying to read from upside down, from a far distance. So hard. _Why is it so hard?_

 

  
_**'DEATH'**_ It screams, loudly.

 

  
I am startle awake from the epiphany, breathing fast and i little dizzy. As soon as the pain came, it goes away and i finally can use my five senses again. My mind clears and that's when I realise Carlisle is calling my name rather loudly. And that, Edward and Esme were also in the room now.

I can hear ringing inside my ears, next i feel Carlisle's hand caressing my cheek, as he look into my eyes worriedly. "My love, what happened?"

"I don't know." I say, because I don't. I have no idea what just happened. "It was like...i've had intuitions before, but it was _never_  like this." My voice cracks and he pulls me closer, tighter to mold my body against his frame.

 

"It was a warning." Edward's voice reminds me that we were not alone in the room anymore, and i look up at him questionally. "What just happened to you. It was a warning."

"Like...like a prediction?" I ask, confused. Carlisle helps me up from the floor, but does not take his hand away from my body.

"Precisely."  
  
"Did you hear what it said?" I inquire, genuinely worried and more confused than ever.

"Yes." He murmurs, loud enough for me to hear.

"What does it mean?"

"Exactly what it said."

 

  _Death..._

 

"No..." I whisper. Fear taking residence in my body. With my hands shaking, i turn side-face to fully see the telepath. The look in his eyes was probably as haunted as mine. "but...For who?" I had to ask. _I need to know for sure._

 

Carlisle and Esme remain quiet, as Edward takes a second the recompose himself. "It could be anyone..." He looks down at the floor, not being able to look me in the eyes anymore.

 

I knew what he meant. He was being so vague, but not for me. It was for them. The other ones in the room I mean, he didn't want to worry them. Because Edward understood what the warning means, and he knew I did too.

 

  
 It was for me.

 

 The warning was for me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Hello dear readers, I just want to inform you that I injured my ankle, and because of this injury I had little time to dedicate myself to writing. Sorry for the delay, I promise to try writing the next chapter as fast as possible. Thank you <3
> 
> Next chapter will be the last of part 3!


	18. The Battle

**Chapter 18: The Battle**

 

 

 

  
Leaving my blood in the trees around the _battlefield_  was easy enough. To me at least. Bella looked as if she was about to faint any second now. She was never much of a fan of blood.

Edward escorted Bella and I to the clearing as soon as we were ready to go. Carlisle and the rest of the family stayed behind to prepare and make last minute arrangements.

  
Bella and Edward were so ridiculously happy this morning, i couldn't help but want to be as far as possible from them. I was not really in the mood for chit-chat. I had barely slept at all last night after what happened. In the moment all i want is for all of this shit to be over. Soon.

  
As if on cue, i hear footsteps coming from the woods, indicating someone's approach. To my surprise it was Paul, accompanying Jacob.

"Where is Sam?" I blurt out. Nervousness invading me, as i look at Paul cautiously. It has been a while since we've saw together after all.

"Busy." It's Jake simple question. Not that i was hoping for something more elaborated from him, no, when Jake is in the same vicinity as Bella, he only has eyes for her.

"Jake." Bella's voice is light and you can clearly hear the happiness in it. Jake immediately goes to the other side of the clearing, where she currently is, adding a few drops of her blood on the trees.

Which leaves me and Paul alone, for the first time in a while. _Crap_.

I look up shyly, and look down again almost as suddenly when I see him blatantly staring at me. "Hm. Sup."

He laughs. That same sensual chuckle he does when entertained. "Why are so shy so suddenly?"

"I'm not." I complain. Looking up again to stare at his intense eyes. "I just...haven't seen you in a while."

His smug expression drops and he looks more serious now. "I've been busy lately."

"I know. I've heard."

The awkward silence following that statement is almost suffocating. But, thankfully Edward comes to save us from this weird attempt at a conversation.

"Should we go?" He ask. The pointed look he gives me says all. He knows. About Paul and I, i mean. Of course he does, he is a telepath.

  _Thanks_. I tell him mentally, and he flashes me a stunning smile. "And where exactly is this place that we are going to?"

"You will find out when we get there." He answers, full of sass, the bastard. "You know the way, right?" This time he turns to regards Paul.

"I'll follow Jake."

"Alright. I'll meet you there." He winks at me before of leaving us alone, again.

"So, how will we do this exactly?"

Paul smirks, and then as suddenly picks me up in one swift move. I hold back a yell and grab his shoulders tightly. "Don't worry, i won't let you fall."

"I should hope so."

 

Once again, silence enfolds around us. Paul follows Jake, who is currently carrying Bella in the same way. Bridal style. And we watch them talk animately with each other, from a bit apart distance.

Paul snorts.

"What?" I ask, clinging to the man in question.

"Jacob. Still is madly in love with the Leech Lover." He snorts again, though this time sounds more like a huff.

"Well...i'm sure someday he will get over her."

"I am not so sure about that." He complains.

"I am."

"Why so?" He inquires.

"She is not his imprint." I state calmly.

"Not everyone has one." He half whisper.

"But Jake is supposed to be alpha, no? Being a Black and all."

"Well, yeah."

"Have you ever seen an alpha without a mate?" I ask, smirk forming in my face.

"No." He reluctantly replies. An annoyed but worried look on his eyes.

"But?"

"There is no but, you are right."

"But there is something that worries you." I inquire, quirked eyebrow emphasizing the question.

"Is just... The love he has for Bella it's really strong. I know that because i've been in his head before."

"And?"

He sigh, tired. "And, i wonder if the imprint will be enough for him after that." He says, and Paul has never looked so mature in his life. Walking a few meters behind Jake, he does not take his eyes away from his friends back.

"Why wouldn't it be? It's his soulmate." I ask, trying to find his eyes, but it feels like he is hesitating in looking at me.

"Because...even though I am really happy in this moment of my life, feeling the kind of happiness i've never felt before...still, I..."

"What?"

He does not stop walking, nor does he look away from the road in front of us, when he answers. "I still miss you greatly ."

 

  
I didn't know how to answer that. There was nothing i could say about it actually. I miss him greatly too. But it would not help him at all to know that, right?

  
The silence graces us once again. And this time we decide to leave it that way. At least, for now.

 

 

  
                                * * *

 

 

"So, Paul was the guy." Edward makes his presence know. He approaches me when Bella is busy making the bed inside the big tent Alice got for us. Paul and Jacob have left as soon as they got us here, but Jake will be back with Seth later tonight.

  
"I thought you knew." I say, as i throw more twigs at the camp fire.

"No. You were careful with your thoughts." He replies.

"Not that careful." I whisper to myself. He chuckles, finding humor in my misery. "Right. Please, don't tell Carlisle. It would only cause another fight."

  
"I know. I won't. You have my word." He answers, holding a hand in his heart to seal the promise.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

  
Trying to change to subject, i ask him the first thing that comes to mind. "Anyway, why this place?"

"It's safe here."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Alice said..." He starts but i interrupt him.

"When will you all understand that we can't always go about something with just Alice's visions. The future doesn't work that way..."

"The future can change, I know."

"Then how can you be so sure we are safe here?" I couldn't help but ask. After what happened the night before, I couldn't take that horrible feeling out of my chest.

"It's our best change."

  _What if you're wrong?_

"We are safe here." He reply, a troubled look on his eyes.

"You promise that too?" I inquire.

 

A beat. He doesn't say anything.

 

"Hey, guys. The bed is ready." Bella yells from inside the tent.

"Great. My insides are starting to freeze." I get up and to go to the tent, but Edward holds my wrist when i try to pass him. "What?"

"I promise i won't let anything happen to you."

"Edward..."

"Not just today. For all the rest of your human life, since that's how you want to live it. I'll be there. I promise."

  
"Are you confessing right now? I'm sorry but your not my type." I smirk, breaking the odd solemn mood. It works. Edward chuckles and let me go.

 

  
I walk him by and enter the tent, to find Bella stuffed inside a mountain of blankets. "Wow. This place looks comfy."

"Get in." I hear Bella saying, but cannot really see her though.

"I will when i find out where you are." I reply.

Bella opens a space in the middle of the blankets and I jump in it, completely covering myself inside of it. We start giggling like little girls and remembering all those pajama parties we had when we were young.

"God, it's so cold in here." I complain.

"Of course it is. Is in the top of a mountain." Bella reply, she was currently shaking from head to toe. Miss Arizona here was not as used to the cold as I was, so she was certainly suffering more than me.

"I hate Edward."

"Hey!"

"Shut up. He could have chosen a better place to hide us in." I say, snuggling more closely to my bestie.

Bella only chuckles a little.   
  
"I can hear you." He exclaims from somewhere outside. But that only makes us laugh louder.

"Loser!" I scream at him, and he does not say anything to that. But i can hear footsteps coming our way which means he will be joining us pretty soon.

  
"Who are you calling loser?" A head makes itself present in the door of the tent, but it is not Edwards voice we hear.

"Jake." I yell, a happy hum in my voice. "Please, hold me." I beg, already craving the warmt of the quileute's body.

"Now now, won't your doctor be jealous of that?" He taunts, as he let himself inside our makeshift bed.

"Pleaseeeee."

Bella is currently too busy trembling to actually talk with us. Edward then put his head inside too, and when he sees the way Bella is suffering because of the cold, he can't hide the look of remorse in his eyes.

He looks at Jake then, and nods once. After that he leaves again, probably to patrol on the forest around us with Seth.

 

Jake swiftly lies down in the middle of Bella and I, instantly pulling both of us closer to his very warm body. The heat was so good, it makes me snuggle into Jake's left side completely.

I couldn't see his face but I could definitely feel the smug smile on his lips. "You never thought you would be in the middle of both of us huh?" I joke.

"Actually, it has been one of my fantasies." He reply, cockly. I can picture his smug face on my mind.

"Eww. Jake." Bella complains. Face also pressed into Jake's side. "That was disgusting."

"I can see the appeal to it." I chuckle, i bite my lip to hold back a laugh.

"Cass!"

Now I do laugh out loud. But the other two join me and it fills my heart with a happy feeling, making me completely forget about the battle to come.

  
I sigh in relief, and finally close my eyes to try and sleep this awful night away.

 

 

                                * * *

 

 

The morning was cold too.

But it was definitely not the cold that got that chill in my bones.

The atmosphere around us was suffocating. The air hit my face harshly. And my mood was dropping as fast as the climate.

 

Seth was currently running around the woods, as if trying to warm up for the fight. Not that he was going to fight anyone, Sam told him to stay with us especially so he would stay here and unharmed. Leah would never forgive him if somwthing happened with her brother. Or me for that reason, after all, they are all involved in this because of me. The kid was fervent for a good fight. I don't see the appeal to kill vampires for a hobby like the wolves do, actually i want as much distance from them as i can.

 

Edward and Bella were doing who-knows-what in the trail next to our camp.

 

Jacob was too antsy to stay in one place for long. He wouldn't stop walking to one side to another and it was starting to piss me off. He was more annoyed than normal, apparently he and Edward had a quarrel this morning, not that i saw any of it, i usually sleep like a rock -it helps deals with the darkness of the night.  
  
Jake sighs for the tenth time. Argh.

"Will you quit it?" I complain, getting up from the spot i was sitting on the log. "You're driving me nuts."

"Sorry." He huffs, not enjoying the reprimand.

"Come on, walk with me."

"Sure."

We pick up the same trail Edward and Bella have disappeared into it. Knowing Edward as I know, i am sure we won't caught them in any improper behavior. Normally taking your beloved into the woods means something completely different, but it comes to Edward, it really is just a stroll through the woods.

  
As we approach them, Jake suddenly stops. A deer-caught look in his eyes. He was listening to they conversation. And after i stopped walking, and all the noise disappeared, i could hear it too.

"...when you finally agreed in marrying me." It was all i heard, and it was all i needed to hear.

Jake immediately makes an entrance, but my mind is too busy having a break down that i don't pay any attention to the things they were saying.

 

  _Bella and Edward are getting married?_

 

_When the fuck did this happen?_

 

_And why did she not tell me?_

 

Suddenly, Jake pass by me in a angry blur. I look right at Bella screaming at Edward for not warning her that we were approaching. Of course he didn't, the bastard wanted Jake to know.

"Hm. Bella? Jake is leaving?" As she finally realise that i was also there, Bella gives me an pleading look, before of going after the angry werewolf.

 

Edward looks down, upset.

And that kind of annoys me. "You don't have the right to be upset. It was not your heart that was broken into a million pieces." I reprimand.

He sighs and nods once. "I know."

 

I turn around and leave him there to go find my two friends, not really knowing which one of them i was suppose to comfort. When i get there though, my mind goes blank. I couldn't believe what i was seeing.

 

Bella was kissing Jake.

 

Jake was kissing Bella.

 

And Edward was frozen on his spot behind me. He also didn't know what to do.

We stay like that, immobile, until they break apart and Jake leaves to join the rest of the pack in the battlefield.

When Bella turns around and see us there, her eyes go wide open, in whatever it is that she is feeling now. Fear? Regret? I don't know.

"That was lame." I say, completely disgusted with the whole scene.

"Cass..."

"No. You are just playing with him. You think this helped? It will just give him more hope." With that said, i turn around and leave them to deal with they problems. I was beyond pissed.

 

  _This is riddiculous. Argh. I'm so pissed. Why can't things be normal for once?_

 

I walk around noisely, looking for Seth and hoping that the kid has not seen the events that happened here. He is too young to see this things.

Thankfully, Seth was nowhere near the camp.

Unfortunately, my sixth sense was telling me that something was about to happen.

So i wait.

And wait.

And nothing happens.

The silence around me was predominant. There was no noise at all. No birds. No animals. It was like, even the trees were quiet. Afraid to make a pip.

That's how i knew there was something wrong.

The forest is never silent.

  
"Seth?"

 

A scream. Bella's scream.

Shit.

I run to where i have last seen them. Bumping into a few trees on the way.

  
When i get there though, what i see frightens me. Edward was holding Bella protectly. And a few feet away, that's where Victoria was standing. A mad look on her eyes.

Bella was right. It had always been Victoria.

But she was not alone. No. She had Riley with her. And he was currently fighting with Seth.

"No." I yell when Riley kicks Seth really hard. The young wolf collides against a tall tree and i can hear the crack of his bones. He probably broke his shoulder. "No. Riley, he is just a child. Please." I beg.

They turn to look at me when i suddenly show up. Victoria smirks, a sadistic look in her eyes.

"Riley?" I ask, hesitant. Hopeful.

"Cassidy?" He stares, a confused frown on his face. He looks at Victoria, there is confusion in her face too. "What is she doing here?"

"What do you mean, darling?" Her voice is so angelical and she gives him the most innocent look she can master. But, there is definitely a little despair in her eyes.

 

That's when i realise she had no idea about my past relationship with Riley. And Edward realise that too.

 

"I told you, Riley. She doesn't love you. She doesn't know anything about you. She just chose you because you are from Forks, and that means you know the place well."

"Vicky?" He murmurs, looking into her eyes, waiting for her to deny all of it.

But Edward didn't give her a chance to it though. He was smart, and started talking about James, taunting her, distracting her, getting her angry so she would make a mistake. It would be the only way to beat her.

 

Suddenly, Seth gets up from the floor and jumps on top of Riley, taking a bite of the vampires shoulder and haul him to another part of the woods.

"Wait." I scream, and follow them to whatever the fuck Seth is taking Riley. Behind me i hear Victoria's screech and then a loud thunder-like noise, which meant, Victoria and Edward must have collided with each other and finally started a hand-on-hand fight.

 

I almost run into a tree and stop completely when i see that Riley has bested Seth once again, and the latter is currently on the ground. The vampire on top of him, holding his jaw open, and preventing him from being able to bite again.

 

"Riley, no." He looks at me then, and without taking his eyes from mine, he hits Seth's head on the ground, to which he immediately pass out. "Riley, please stop. Don't hurt him, he is just a kid."

"He is not dead." Is all he says. He does not take his eyes from me. He is silent, but i can see by the way his eyes move on my flesh that he is thinking hard.

 

It's been a few years since I last saw him. He looks different. Of course he would. He  _is_ different. Not human anymore. But still so much alike _my_  Riley it takes my breath away for a second. There is so much on him that is still the same. The same blond hair. The same pink soft lips. The same broad shoulders.

 

But not the same eyes. No, they were vivid red now. And they were looking at me like I was the most delicious plate of food in the buffet.

"Riley?"

"Why do you smell so good?" He takes a step closer and my heart flips, goosebumps growing all over my body.

"Riley, how could you do this? Victoria is the worst. How could you stay by her side?" I can't hold back a tear. The way he was looking at me so...so wild. Animalistic.

"She is my maker. I have to obey her."

"That's not true. Riley, you have a choice."

"No, i don't. Not after the things i've done. I am a monster now." He answers, miserable.

"That's not the real you." I say, hope filling my bones when i see hesitating. He was thinking. He was trying, i could see it in his eyes. He was fighting the hunger. He was fighting against the thirst for my blood. "I've know the real you, and it's not lile that. You are shy, and kind. Popular and friendly. Riley, you have always been good. What makes you think you can't be now?"

"Cassie, I..." What he was about to say was left unsaid. Instead, he froze. The hungry look in his eyes shows once again, and it gives me the chills.

 

I knew that look. It was the same look Jasper gave Bella when she cut herself on her birthday party. And that could only mean one thing. Blood.

I look down and realise that somehow i have scratched my knee, and now a drop of blood was coming out of it.

  _No._

_But, it is just a drop, it must not be that hard to hold himself back, right?_

  
I look up at Riley once again and by the mad look on his eyes i realise that, yes, it was that hard to hold back. I unfroze suddenly, and do the only i could think of. I run.

 

And that was the most stupid thing i could do, because hunters love to run after they prey. He reaches me in three seconds. Jumping into my back and bringing me to the ground with him on top. By then my whole body is shaking with fear, and i can't stop crying, because i know what he is about to do, and i know i won't survive this day.

 

That's what the warning meant.

 

That's why i have been so edgy on the last few days.

 

Because deep down, i knew.

 

I knew I was not going to survive for long.

 

No one is that lucky. To fight the devil twice and win.

  
Riley turns me around abruptly, stoping to look into my eyes for a second. His eyes were so red, i couldn't stop staring at them.

"Riley, please..." I try to plead to his human side, but looking into his eyes it was obvious there was no more humanity on him.

"You're wrong. This is what i am now. There is no turning back from this." He let's his fangs out, and i scream of fright. "Don't worry, it won't hurt for long."

He smoothes my hair away from my neck, and struggle trying to loose his grip on me. _No_. "Seth?" I scream for him, but he is still passed out on the floor. "EDWARD!" It's my last attempt, but he does not show up either. Which can only means, he must be as busy as i am right now.

 

  _Please, Edward. Come on, i need you._

 

"If you stay still it will hurt less." Riley's angelical voice turns my whole body to cold dread. He kisses me then, one last kiss goodbye. The one we never had all those years ago.

When he is done he turns my head to the side, and bring his lips to the left side of my neck.

 

  _Edward, you promised._

 

He bites.

 

Distantly i hear a scream. Almost instantly, i realise it's mine.

 

He sucks.

 

Pain. So much pain. It blows my mind away.

 

"Stop..." It's the only thing i find myself able to say. I am losing conscience. I am getting weaker. My body was completely numb.

 

I am dying.

 

I try to think about the good things, the beautiful memories of my life, but the pain in my neck was covering all of my body so completely, that there was nothing else I could think about but it. Now i understand how Bella felt that time.

"Hurts..." I whisper, closing my fist into the grass.

"Cassidy." I hear my name, but it is such a faint sound I can't distinguish who exactly was calling me.

 

I think it is Bella.

 

But, a part of a me wanted to be Carlisle.

 

If this is my last time on earth, the last voice i want to hear is his. The last face i want to see is his. And certainly the last kiss i wanted to have, was my mate's kiss.

 

  _Carlisle_...

  
"CASSIDY!"

  
The weight on top of my body is suddenly gone. And i can hear distint fighting sounds. I don't know what is happening. My eyes are open but I can't see anything.

 

The pain hasn't stopped.

 

The darkness was consuming me.

 

I was afraid. Terrified.

 

  _I'm gonna die._

 

_This is it._

 

"Cass!"

 

  _Bella_.

 

She is here.

 

It was too late.

 

  _Goodbye_.

 

I close my eyes, and feel my body catch on fire.

 

_It was too late._

 

"Cassidy, can you hear me?"

 

  _Edward._

 

_You promised._

 

"..."

 

It was over.

 

I inhale one last time.

 

Trying to grasp to the last second of my life.

 

  
And then, suddenly...

 

  
...I stop breathing completely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
